El cascabel
by Bell Star
Summary: Porque los imposibles, también existen. La Bruja bravata Maka Albarn y el gato Soul Evans, son dos de ellos. La prueba final de acceso a ser un brujo de 5 estrellas, está a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero Maka tiene un serio problema, no sólo es la chica con menos pecho de su clase, sino que ni siquiera tiene un compañero con el que poder ganar. Por otro lado, Soul busca su cascabel.
1. La bruja bravata y el gato callejero

**Cascabel**

_**Oops, I, did it again. I create another crazy fic, oh yeah! **__**(**_¿Pero qué hace Britney Spears aquí, otra vez?_**) Beibi, beibi! One more time!**_

La culpa de este Fic no es mía. _("Es del __**Chá-chá-chá**__. Mi arrrma.")_ Es culpa de (espera que hago una lista) mis trabajos pendientes que no me dejan pensar, una apuesta (hardcore), de trasnochar (si yo no duermo) y "_equis_" series que no voy a mencionar por no molestar a nadie (**Witch Craft Works, ejem, Magi, ¡ejem! Y Noragami. La ilusión que me ha hecho ver que iban a sacar un anime de unas de mis mangakas favoritas, son las mismas dibujantes de ALIVE The Final Evolution. Ruedo en la cama, con el perro, contigo, de la emoción _in motion_. Porque sí, soy un ser extraño y leo más mangas que animes, **_**wueje. Encima in english, tócate los feet!**_). Ah, y sobre todo mía. Sí, eso. La cuestión es que necesitaba escribir algo gracioso, y salió… Pues esto. _(Ea, ea.)_

**Pregunta**: ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre sobretodo y sobre todo? (Lo sabréis al final del capítulo.) —Vaya _shit_ de pregunta, de verdad. (—A fregar.)

* * *

A parte de decir que los gatos dominarán el mundo (junto a los chinos, los japos, los rusos, mis lectores, la lengua de Miley Cyrus, Avril Lavigne y Bob Esponja…). Quiero dedicar esta historia a varias personas, (aunque todo aquel que me lee ya de por sí es bendecido, _ea, ea_…) no por hacerme la especial sino porque quiero comunicarme de este modo. No olvido a las personas que me ayudan.

Se lo dedico a **Kikico** **Coffey **por ser prácticamente la **Beta** del primer capítulo. A** NoBreathe **por ser mi Jake de Finn y porque fue su **cumpleaños**, (¡Viva! Happy (aye!) Birth(hold)day to you!) y a Miss Wayland… Por(que también fue su **cumple-espantos**) ser **Miss Wayland.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos. (Se acerca el viento del Este, cuidado.) ¡Que el Fic hable por sí solo!**

_**Bell Star.**_

**1**

Música para hoy:

_**The King and Lionheart**_

"Estamos aquí para quedarnos."

"Los fantasmas que aúllan,"

"reaparecen."

"En montañas que están apiladas sobre el miedo."

"Pero tú eres el rey,"

"y yo tu corazón de león."

"Un corazón de león."

_**(Of Monsters and Men)**_

* * *

**La bruja bravata y el gato callejero.**

—_**Maka Albarn es una bruja piruja. ¡Es más delgada, que una aguja! ¡Pero los tobillos los tiene gordos, como burbujas! ¡Cuando los veo, mi cara se desdibuja, bruja que es una bruja, te abraza y te apretuja!**_

Black Star chillaba canturreando, repitiéndose. Se reía como un rico y dulce niño pequeño. Las rimas nunca han sido lo suyo, pero se te hacía pegadizo.

"Es un granuja."

—Cinco minutos —imploré quejicosa, tapándome la cabeza con la almohada…

Esa era yo por la mañana, y he oído a _trolls_ mocosos con mejor voz. Me daba la vuelta en el sitio, escondiéndome entre las sábanas. Haciéndome un pequeño ovillo de carne. Pero el ruido no estaba dispuesto a ceder hoy ante mí.

—_**Maka Albarn es una bruja piruja.**_

—Ya te he oído —empezaba a cabrearme, apreté los dientes.

El sonido de nuestras voces se incrementaba. El grito afónico y molesto, de ambos.

—_**¡Maka Albarn es una bruja piruja!**_

—¡Que ya te he oído! —sujeto mi muñeca con la mano que no está hecha un feroz puño psicópata.

—_**¡Maka Albarn es una bruja piru-**_

De un manotazo y un golpe severo, mando el despertador (que mi amiga Tsubaki había manoseado por mi cumpleaños número quince, para que me despertara con la voz de Black Star el brujo), a tomar por saco en algún rincón obtuso de mi armario sin fin.

—_**Maka es…**_

—_**Maka es una bruja…**_

Y el trasto se calló, como un disco rayado que llega a su letal fin y cúspide. Si se rompe, le pediré a_ él_ que me lo arreglé, por octava vez este mes.

—_Miau_ —la gatita que reposaba escondida en mi regazo, bosteza.

—Siento haberte despertado —la pido perdón, juntando ambas manos. Ella posa sus patitas en mi pecho y me lame la cara con aquella lengua que raspa como una lima. Y eso me gusta.

Me entra la risa tonta. Una risa que nadie debe descubrir jamás.

Mis sábanas y mi edredón se retiran como si una mano mágica e invisible los moviese. Me estiré, saltando sobre la cama. Me deshago los moños de pelo rubio enmarañado que me he hecho para dormir. Dando un bostezo sonoro al mismo tiempo que mi gata morada, Blair. Las ventanas se abren de par en par y las cortinas se mueven contrariadas de lado a lado. Aún es de noche, aún domina la preciada oscuridad de la ultratumba. Huele a mojado, al rocío de la lluvia.

Son las seis de la mañana.

—Buenos días, Blair —la acarició, ella se restriega por mis piernas, ronroneando gustosamente—. Vamos a desayunar.

Pantuflas de ratón, gata en la cabeza _y fuera_.

* * *

Mis mañanas son como las de cualquier bruja normal y corriente de **Death City**. Para empezar, batido de algas marinas, ojos de tritón y huevos crudos, revitalizante. Baño de agua fría en la bañera, antes de que Blair me la arrebate u ose meterse conmigo y arañarme la espalda en el mero sin sentido de querer enjabonarme que la hace tan feliz. Chasqueo los dedos y enciendo las luces, a veces me equivoco y pongo el reproductor de música con el volumen a tope, al máximo. De ese tipo de sonidos tan altos que te dejan sordos durante horas; peor que un concierto de gaitas irlandesas. No les caigo demasiado bien a los vecinos, les caigo estupendamente.

Es más, una vez me dibujaron con un gorro de demonio y un tenedor gigante muy gracioso en la puerta, acompañado de un mensaje en rojo chillón realmente esperanzador y halagador:

"—**¡Vete Bruja, vete!"**

Son encantadores. Todos ahí, animándome para que no falte ningún día a clase. Los quiero tanto, que no se lo pueden ni imaginar…

Me lavo mi cara de muerta mañanera, dirigiendo a la pastilla de jabón de lagarto para que esta vez no se me meta en los ojos, la conozco bien.

Después seco mi pelo usando un hechizo de viento y de paso el cepillo me limpia los dientes. De la fuerza que ejerce el aire contra mi cara no tengo ni que hacer fuerza para abrir la boca, él lo hace por mí. Es maravilloso, y cómodo. A veces me cargo alguna que otra ventana, pero no pasa nada. No recuerdo el conjuro de _**arregla-todo**_ pero tengo un buen seguro(a todo riesgo, de bruja aprendiz). Muevo el dedo en círculos frente al espejo (odio que mi reflejo me haga muecas raras antes de que salga el sol) y mis coleteros hacen el trabajo por sí solos. Aunque no siempre atinan a la primera…

—¡_Au, au_! ¡Me estáis tirando demasiado! —me peleaba con ellos, intentando alejarlos de mi cabeza. Nos pegábamos, pero yo siempre les trato con amabilidad. Esa es la cuestión de la buena enseñanza—. ¡Eh, eso es mi oreja imbécil! ¡He dicho dos coletas, no una de caballo! ¿¡Es que no sabéis hacer ni siquiera lo más sencillo!? ¡Vais derechitos al albergue de la Iglesia!

Al final se enredan solos, o bueno, con uno de mis brazos dentro. Y Blair ha de venir a ayudarme antes de que me quede calva por completo.

Me visto como hace todo el mundo:

—Blair, ¿qué combino hoy? ¿Pantalón negro con camiseta negra y chaqueta negra? ¿O falda negra y medias negras con blusa negra y gabardina negra? —le enseñé las prendas de ropa viendo que salía por la puerta del baño, una detrás de otra, sacándolas de mi armario sin tocarlas; haciéndolas flotar en el aire.

Para que quede claro.

—Hace frío, ponte pantalón negro con blusa negra y gabardina negra —me aconseja transformada en una bella mujer joven de enorme y monstruoso busto, con el cabello morado largo y mojado guardado en un turbante—. Que no se te olviden los lacitos negros con calaveras.

Me compensaba con aquella sabiduría sobre moda mágica que yo no entiendo. E intenta seducirme paseándose semidesnuda con tan sólo una toalla pequeña de felpa que cubre su cuerpo del canalillo a la entrepierna. No le gusta transformarse del todo, siempre se deja la cola de gato púrpura y las orejas acabadas en puntas blancas a la vista. Pero para rematar se mete sardinas fritas en la boca para desayunar. Será una gata, pero tiene un aliento de perros.

—¿Y guantes negros con pinchos? —pregunté, enseñándoselos.

—Guantes negros con pinchos.

Las dos asentimos con la boca cerrada, mirándonos con recelo e intimidación mutua determinada. No sé por qué. No podría vivir sin Blair. _Mi mascota_ y amiga. Ni sin todas mis gamas de tela negra. Tampoco podría elegir entre ambas.

Recojo la escoba de la entrada, barro la entrada. Piso la cola de mi gata con las botas negras, seis veces. El número del Diablo, está clarísimo. Correteo de un lado a otro buscando mis pesados libros para alistarme al ejército, digo a la escuela. Los abro a duras penas, recordando la audaz y difícil contraseña.

—¡La contraseña es, **contraseña**! —lo señalo con determinación.

—_**¡Bip! Denegado **_—el libro de tapas marrones de la última estantería me sacaba una lengua de papel, escupiéndome tinta cual calamar vivito y coleando. Saltaba sin parar.

Esa estúpida cara que se le forma en la portada, no la soporto.

—¿Cómo que denegado? —le agarro por los bordes intentando levantarlo. Pero sólo consigo moverlo un poco, mareándole en el suelo.

—_**La cambiaste el otro día **_—murmuraba avisándome en un bisbiseo, comenzó a vomitar letras. Ahora tendré que recogerlo—,_** ¿no lo recuerdas cabeza de sandía?**_

"¿Dónde habrá aprendido nuevos insultos?" Black Star, sin duda. He ahí la respuesta.

Mi cabeza no es tan grande como esa fruta tropical. Como mucho… Como un melón, pequeño.

—Oh, mierda —eché la cabeza hacia atrás con desesperación—. Ah, ya sé, ¡la contraseña es, **Spirit es idiota**!

—_**¡Bip! **_—ahora regurgitaba dibujos—. _**¡Denegado! Esa es la del mes pasado.**_

Todo este galimatías para mirar el conjuro de recuerdo. Para recordar cual era la página en la que está el hechizo que hace que los libros no pesen tanto. "En qué hora, ¿en qué hora le daría vida al estúpido libro?" La culpa era de Black Star, **"—¡Hazlo Maka, será divertido!"** En mi mente su voz suena como la de un chimpancé-pez subnormal.

En la realidad también.

—¡Oh, venga ya! —vuelvo a zarandearlo con desdén. Y consigo la información a base de extorsiones inhumanas como toda buena bruja que se precie haría—. ¡Muere!

Observo siempre si alguna carta de propaganda sobre aspiradoras voladoras, o una que otra invitación deliberada a unirme a otra escuela ha caído en la alfombra, deslizándose por el buzón de la puerta. Abro el portón, llamo a mi sombrero picudo del perchero y me marcho de mi apartamento. Andando, soy una bruja sana. A veces. Y a veces no tanto.

Siempre llego puntual a clase. Incluso me sobra tiempo para pararme a hablar con algún que otro amigo por el camino.

**En este caso:**

—**Black Star**, ¿qué haces en mi puerta? —ladeé la cabeza, cerrando tras de mí el portón. Me despedí de Blair a grito pelado.

El chico llevaba puesta una gorra de lana que tapaba su cabello azul (y esas orejas curiosamente puntiagudas de las que nunca quiere hablar), dejando algún que otro mechón de aquella melena azul clara en libertad.

—Vengo a raptarte —me miro serio. Con esa mirada de ojos verdes penetrantes que hacen desmayarse a muchas brujas novatas. Mantenía un semblante arrebatador, pero tanto como vino, se fue. Alzó los brazos, estrujándome entre ellos con un abrazo quebranta huesos—… ¡Para una sorpresa especial!

Y con ese gritito, y ese saltito de crío de cinco años, se iba toda su madurez adulta tirada por el retrete.

—Que bien —intentaba zafarme, luchando por respirar entre sus músculos brazos y su fuerza incontrolada. Él giraba y daba vueltas conmigo en brazos. Hablé a duras penas, llevándome las manos a la boca para no echar el desayuno por la proa—… ¿A dónde, a dónde vamos?

Me plantó un dedo en los labios, susurrando: _"Sh…"_ En algunos chicos eso podría sonar realmente cautivador y seductor, en Black Star, a sociópata bien integrado. Cogió mi cartera vieja en un brazo y a mí en el otro, arrastrándome hacia el diablo sabía dónde. Con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Me avecino lo peor.

* * *

**Black Star**, aquel brujo de dieciséis años bien aprovechados en un cuerpo escultural, de pantalones y camisetas negras rotas, me dirigía a mis espaldas, con las manos juntas, tapándome la vista y gritándome en voz baja. Black Star no chilla, según él: "¡es que hablo alto! ¡Nadie me entiende!"

Black Star huele a colonia, a madera fresca. Y siempre está lleno de los oscuros pelos de Tsubaki por todas partes.

—¿No está Tsubaki contigo? —pregunté por décimo octava vez.

Llamé su atención de libre albedrío. Tsubaki solía ser la que controlaba _el cotarro, _vamos, a Black Star en sí, en todo su esplendor. Si no se le da horarios y normas se acaba descontrolando tanto que asusta. Ella debería ser la bruja y Black Star su _compañero_, no al revés.

—No, ha pillado pulgas la pobre y le da vergüenza venir —hizo crujir sus hombros, canturreando soltaba alguna que otra risita. Le encantaba canturrear. Sobre todo si era algo sobre él. Yo sentía pena por Tsubaki, solté toda mi lástima en un suspiro. Black siempre quería bañarla él, le hacía ilusión, y claro la cosa siempre _acababa mal_. Todavía no sé qué sentido sucio puede tener esa palabra abarcadora. _**"El mal."**_ Tsubaki es un lobo, gigantesco, aclarando las cosas—. La he dejado en casa y la he prometido que no iba a decir nada —su voz se silenció de pronto, y las risitas cesaron. Por fin cayó en la cuenta—… Oh, vaya.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, posando su frente en mi cuello. Sentí su respiración en la nuca.

—No se lo diré a nadie —alargué las palabras. Tropezamos los dos con la misma piedra, con nuestros propios pies. Ambos somos patosos, metemos la gamba y sin esforzarnos.

"¿Dónde me estará llevando?" El suelo estaba helado, empapado y azotado por el invierno del desierto nocturno de Death City.

—Más te vale —le oí hinchar los mofletes y soltar el aire poco a poco. Procuraba sonar amenazador, pero no.

En el fondo estás cosas no siempre se le escapan, pero delante de mí es capaz de soltar todos sus problemas. Es como un oso de peluche azul gigante, al que le aprietas un botón y empieza a hablar y a cantar como si no hubiese mañana. "_Soltar prenda_", es una frase hecha especialmente para él.

—Además, no metamos a Tsubaki en esto —dijo entre dientes, con la boca pequeña. Huele a chamusquina... Está silbando un conjuro, un silbido de fuego: "_fiu_"—. Esto es cosa mía.

Se daba aires de grandeza. Que noble e inmaduro había sonado eso.

Sentía el aire helado en la piel como friegas de paños empapados en agua fría.

—¿Voy a tener que vislumbrar otra de tus peleas?

—¡Mejor aún!

No sería la primera (ni la última) vez que me arrastraba a uno de sus actos vandálicos. O como dice él (puede resultar un poco largo): _prueba de valor a puños desnudos con desconocidos o gente estúpida que se mete con los demás. _

Es el abusón de los abusones, en resumen. Su lista de enemigos crece a diario de forma exponencial. Siempre me toca a mí hacer el conjuro de limpieza después, no hay derecho. La sangre nunca se quita bien. Rebelión. Una de mis pupilas quiso fisgar entre los resquicios que separaban los dedos ásperos de Black Star. Oigo el sonido de una puerta al chirriar.

—No abras los ojos, ni hagas trampa que te conozco —me ordenaba, aferrando sus manos sobre mi nariz. Entrelazó los dedos y formo una tapia oscura que le impedía a la gente ver mis hermosos ojos verdes, y a mí, el ver a la gente. El ver algo—. ¡Es una _súper-sorpresa-Star_!

"—Eso no pinta muy bien." Empecé a rezar para que no fuese otra tarta explosiva, por favor, no más tartas explosivas. No se le da bien cocinar.

—¿Qué? Oh, no. ¿Has vuelto a incendiar algo, verdad? ¿Otro edificio?

—¡No!

—¿Demolido, hecho explotar? —empiezo a asustarme—. Puedes contármelo.

—Anda cállate y abre los ojos ya —retira las manos con molestia, aquella venda imaginaria que me impedía vislumbrar el camino nevado que lleva hacia la granja de la escuela. Él desaparece a mis espaldas—. Que haces que se me quiten las ganas de ayudarte.

"—**¿Ayudarme?" **

—¡Hemos llegado! —Black chilla alto y claro con un pequeño cerdo que se revuelve entre sus brazos, haciendo que me dé la vuelta en el acto.

Me cruzo de brazos mientras un par de pollitos y gallinas, blancas y marrones caminan de un lado a otro, cruzándose entre mis piernas. Lo cual le quitaba aún más seriedad a mi diminuto cuerpo imponente.

—No sé en qué clase de cosas sucias —"como hacer carantoñas en el heno o algo por el estilo"—, estarás pensando, pero no —negué en rotundo, mordiéndome los labios. Pero él siguió ahí, con decisión. Me acercó la tripa rosa del cerdo a la cara, cada vez más y más. Temblé de ira—. ¿Y bien?

—Pues eso —gritó eufórico, levantó el cerdo y lo hizo volar por los aires. Tardó un ligero rato en volver a caer, en lo que yo tardé en ponerme a correr en círculos histérica, para pillarlo al vuelo. Mientras él se carcajeaba con una alegría nata y sin parangón—. ¡Sorpresa!

"—**¡¿Ayudarme?!"**

—Black Star —le fulminé con la mirada, el animalillo también…

Combo mortal.

—¿Sí? Dime.

"—**Ayudarme a matarlo."**

—Esto —arremetí con el pobre animal en la mano, acercando su hocico al de mi amigo de pelo azul alborotado. Black abrió los ojos como platos de porcelana e intentó pegarle un bocado cual sabueso. Lo alejé de él, arrollándolo en mi pecho. Es todo un peligro—… ¡Esto es un cerdo, animal!

Me había traído un cerdo, como compañero. Sólo podía ocurrírsele a él. Espero que no sea ninguna indirecta, que sea mi amigo no me impide el poder asesinarlo brutalmente a escobazos.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es rosa. A las chicas os gusta el rosa —generalizó. Rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. El cerdo chilló mientras Black le tiraba de la cola rizada. Aparté el puerco de su alcance de nuevo—… Puedes pintarle y todo, como hacen los científicos para probar los cosméticos —apretó los puños con ilusión vilmente contenida y me mostró una de sus famosas sonrisas arrebatadoras de niño bueno a lo: _**yo-nunca-he-roto-un-plato-en-toda-mi-vida-ámame.**_

Black Star es ese tipo de persona, (persona por designarle de alguna manera) que habla sin pensar, por eso cuando te dice algo así no hay que tomárselo en serio.

O sea nunca.

—Black Star, ¡no quiero ningún cerdo! —le golpeé con en la frente, dándole un cabezazo. El puerco temblaba en mi abrazo.

—¡Au! ¡Pero si es perfecto para ti! Vamos, mírale —él y el cerdo se miraron ambos a los ojos. Jamás había visto un par de miradas tan maravillosas, brillantes y bizarras al mismo tiempo, como dos enamorados. Les golpeé a los dos en la nuca, devolviéndoles a este mundo. Black continuó defendiéndose—. ¡Estáis hechos el uno para el otro!

—¿Me estás llamando cerda? —pregunté en alto con los ojos entreabiertos y una mirada retadora. Al poco caí en la cuenta y me horroricé, espachurrando al cerdo sin querer. Tenía que romper algo, y ahora mismo—. Me estás llamando cerda.

—¿Qué? —Black Star levantó una ceja azul altiva y ladeó la cabeza de forma incómoda. Frunció los párpados con fuerza, se puso a chillar (y a escupir) y a negar con los brazos como si no hubiese mañana—. ¡No, no! Yo sólo quiero que tengas un compañero, cómo… ¡Tsubaki y yo!

Ya estaba el maldito _elegido_, pavoneándose de tener _compañera_ desde los seis años.

—Tu oferta es interesante, pero, ¡no quiero un cerdo gordo al que alimentar, y al que tener que soportar todos sus gases tóxicos cada cinco minutos, ni que se revuelque en el barro cada vez que se aburra! —grité alto y claro. No tengo mucho tacto, es uno de mis muchos defectos que me hacen ser lo que soy: _la única bruja del curso que no tiene compañero_—. Para eso te tengo a ti.

Black Star se llevó una mano a la boca, con el rostro ultrajado. Se echaría a llorar pero no lo hace en público. Así es, los alumnos comenzaban a llegar y algunos que paseaban por los jardines observaban la escena. Él negó con la cabeza lentamente, de lado a lado, y con las muelas bien apretadas.

De repente, en medio de la discusión, el cerdito salta de mis brazos, transformándose en un chico que grita a moco tendido:

"—**Ya vale. ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!" **(Y seguramente un compañero o compañera, Black Star no pregunta cuando secuestra para hacer _el bien_…)

Se marcha llorando. Me hace sentirme mal. Doy una pequeña caminata intentando alcanzarle con los brazos extendidos como cañas de pescar, tras unos pasos me canso, recuerdo que soy una negada para los deportes que requieren movimiento propio. Y que los conjuros de _paralización corporal _son demasiado complicados.

—¡Perdona, _**Presidente del consejo Oink**_! —grito cayendo de bruces al suelo, sin aliento.

Seguro que me he liado alguna muy gorda por esto. Porque Black Star no podía ir a por otro cerdo cualquiera, no. Él tenía que pillar el puerco que más poder tiene en la escuela. Hablando del diablo, Black Star se acerca corriendo a mi rescate. En el diccionario de _Black Star-Español, Español-Black Star_, para él correr una maratón de ocho kilómetros y medio es un paseo corto.

Posa sus manos bajo mis axilas y me alza como una muñeca de trapo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho nada? —me mueve con preocupación. Palpándome hasta la cintura, observa cada parte de mi cuerpo para ver si me he roto algo o me ha salido una herida mortal o un rasguño, también mortal. Black Star piensa que mi muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina. Podrías creer que es demasiado sobreprotector, podrías creerlo hasta el momento en el que me mira mis bragas de lunares negros—. No, no te has hecho nada —me deja en el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hincho las mejillas. Procuro darle una patada voladora pero estoy tan avergonzada que no atino a asestarle el golpe final, él es bueno esquivando—. Pobre _**Oink**_, ya le has asustado. Estarás contenta _—"Pero si la culpa es suya"._ Me crucé de brazos. Él me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, manteniendo la vista al frente. Black Star puede resultar ser un chico bastante misterioso—... Oye, maja.

A ratos.

—¡Es Maka! —grité enfurecida, yendo a golpearle y pisotearle los dedos de los pies; a intentar darle con los puños en esos perfectos pectorales construidos por dioses del Olimpo.

A ver si con suerte le destrozo un poquito, ven que es defecto de fábrica, y se lo vuelven a llevar al cielo. Perderle de vista.

—Ya lo sé, pero si te pones tan tiquismiquis —apretó mi nariz con el dedo índice varias veces, como si se tratase de un botón rojo, es su _modus de castigo_—, jamás encontrarás un socio.

Me estaba regañando. Habrase visto tal injusticia terrenal.

—¿Un socio? —dije con una ceja rubia en alto.

Realmente no era una pregunta. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Pero lo que no entendía era porqué lo decía de esa forma.

—Sí, a ver: un colega, compinche, compadre, camarada de juegos sucios, un amigo. Un socio —_"¿camarada de qué?" _He de matarlo antes de que (se reproduzca) siga con su verborrea incesante—. Nombres hay muchos, pero es el mismo significado.

Mentiras, mentiras. De un mal mentiroso.

—Dirás un "_**compañero**_" —corregí—. Dilo bien.

—¿Qué más da?

"—¡Dilo!" Mi fuero interior lo exigía.

—No, no da igual. Tiene que ser el ideal —alcé los brazos intentando alcanzar a mi compañero inexistente, con los ojos llenos de fuego. De furia femenina—. Tiene que ser perfecto. Listo, guapo, fuerte, arrebatador. Y tiene que entender mejor que nadie lo que significa ser **mi** compañero —recalquemos el "mi", porque me señalo a mí misma con el pulgar. En el corazón—. Y hasta que no le encuentre, ¡no quiero nada! Ni una cabra, ni un pato, ¡y menos un cerdo! —relato todos los _compañeros_ que Black Star me lleva trayendo durante los últimos años, en el vano intento de conseguirme un aliado de por vida.

Ahora es cuando llega la parte donde en las películas de _Disney_ preparan un musical bien elaborado. De eso no tenemos, ya que ni yo soy una princesa, ni a ti te apetece tragarte ahora un musical de mínimo cinco minutos a todo color sobre mis necesidades, pero te lo puedes imaginar.

—¿Y si es una chica, qué? —Black se llevó las manos a las caderas, cuál madre. En mi caso padre mujeriego y pelirrojo de mucho cuidado—. ¡Eso no se elige, palurda!

—¡No!

Black Star retrocedió dos pasos sin cambiar el semblante. Tragó saliva mientras me acercaba a él lentamente, con una feroz cara de demonio malévolo.

—¡Yo quiero un chico! —grité, palabra por palabra.

Esto realmente empezaba a sonar como una pareja de novios hablando de su próximo hijo y planeando un prometedor futuro, juntos. La _Barbie_ podría haber dominado el mundo si se lo hubiese planteado como es debido.

—Que desesperada estás —Black Star suspiró derrotado, se daba por vencido, por el momento. Soy la única que tiene ese poder sobre él además de Tsubaki. Pero es invencible y volverá a la carga—… Bueno, me voy —algo deprimido golpea una piedra del camino con la punta del pie. Casi se tropieza y cae. Se hizo daño pero no lo dijo—. Te veo en clase, ¿estamos?

—Estamos.

Nos saludamos con la mano. Muevo uno de mis pendientes con el dedo índice mientras observo su espalda alejándose. Comenzó a andar más deprisa, al trote, sin razón. Como si estuviera ocultando algo. Cuando la distancia es segura, recito el conjuro en un susurro y escucho sus pensamientos.

"—Será mejor que quite al _**conejo Bunny **_de su taquilla antes de que llegue…"

—Lo sabía —suspiro, bajando los hombros. Los dejo caer lo más hondo que pueden caer unos hombros. Brazos muertos—. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, rey de los idiotas.

Era una buena acción por su parte, Black Star era un chico muy bruto. Con ideales bien marcados como músculos en esa piel morena. Pero lo que tenía de macho dominante le sobraba de tener un corazón enorme. Un buen corazón.

Me repongo, y alzo la cabeza.

—Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola —me repito una y otra vez.

Camino derecha aferrándome a mi capa oscura y me pongo el sombrero de pico del que cuelga un cascabel dorado. Hay que entrar en clase, y ver a Black Star sonriendo con el conejo _**Bunny**_ escondido bajo su camiseta. Me pregunto si pasará lo mismo que cuando trajo a la chinchilla _**Hamtaro**_ el mes pasado, la escondió en los pantalones. Y ninguno de los dos se ha recuperado de eso todavía.

Se me ha olvidado darle las gracias, otro día será…

* * *

Llega otro día. Y aun así no le doy las gracias, pero eso a Black Star no le molesta. Ni siquiera se lo ha planteado, los dos somos felices. Yo sin admitirlo y él sin acordarse. No somos amigos por casualidades de la vida. Nos elegimos mutuamente:

"—**Tú, ¡sé mi amiga!****"**

"—**Vale.****"**

—Empezaremos el primer día con —la señorita Marie Mjolnir se posiciona recta ante nosotros como un martillo, sujetando con una mano un paraguas oscuro para que el sol no ose atravesar su preciada piel de porcelana...

Y eso que está nublado. La treinta añera nos ha sacado al patio a todos los brujos de la clase a primera hora de la mañana, el sol aún está saliendo porque es más listo que nosotros; esto es abuso al menor…

En una fila negra y perfecta, la escuchamos con las manos a la espalda. Menos Black Star, él está durmiendo despierto. Se tambalea de lado a lado como un espantapájaros; para ponerle derecho le damos codazos. **"—Toma para ti." "—No, para ti mejor**. **Que lo disfrutes.**" Los _compañeros _están en clase de transformación con el profesor de _combate secreto Zombi_, **Sid Barett**. Por lo que algunos incautos están un poco nerviosos. Es estar separados de sus _compañeros _más de diez minutos y ya se cagan en las bragas negras. Pero era compresible.Más todavía con la profesora rubia por excelencia, la señorita **Marie Mjolnir**. Alias: "treinta años y aún soltera." O "destrozo todo lo que amo". Es una mujer que intenta por todos los medios parecer seria, ya que siendo dulce no ha llegado a ninguna parte con los hombres en esta vida. Ni probablemente en la siguiente, es un caso perdido.

Todos se comen las uñas de los pies a este paso. Yo soy una valiente adolescente incomprendida.

Un día más de clases a la espalda. Otro día que aprovechar al máximo, para ser la mejor en algo. El hecho de venir al colegio era algo tan esencial, que me parecía fantástico. Si quitas lo de ser la única que no tiene un _compañero_, soy la más inteligente de clase. No pido que alguien me comprenda, ni busco la aprobación de nadie. Así es, soy un bicho raro. Soy un poco perfeccionista, cabezota y me gusta estudiar, pensando que es como un juego. Si no fuera porque tengo a Black Star y a Tsubaki conmigo, venir a clase no sería tan ideal. Y menos aún tener que _soportar_ sola a todos los _insoportables_ profesores del Shibusen y a los diferentes tipos de alumnos que van a juzgarte por respirar fuerte.

—Entrenamiento de escobas —alza la voz, pero no demasiado, el que pensaba que no sabía hablar. Aquel moreno que te observa como si estuviese escondiendo un cadáver a todas horas. El mismo que no te dirige la palabra ni aunque le hables en frente de su nariz perfecta y blanquecina.

—Sí, exacto. Eso iba a decir. Como se nota que tenemos a un brujo de cinco estrellas en clase —podéis ver como la señorita Mjolnir no adula a ningún alumno en especial, ¿o me lo estoy imaginando yo sola? Guiña un ojo y da un chasquido con la lengua que nos eriza el vello a todos, menos para quien iba dirigido. Ese no siente nada—... Chicos, aprended de **Death the Kid.**

Por si ya con eso no bastara, por si no fuera suficiente, el coro de babosas amorosas por Death the Kid de la clase y su club de fans histéricas aúllan un placentero: _**"Oh…"**_ Con emotividad. A su alrededor. Pero él es tan especial, especialmente creído que ni siquiera se jacta de su presencia. Dudo que aquel moreno se dé cuenta de la presencia de nadie, nos trata como la basura. Sabe que existes y con eso vas que chutas. Da asco de sólo mirarle.

—Pero si estamos todos en el patio con una escoba en la mano —salto a la defensiva, rompiendo la perfecta fila de brujos aprendices. Plantando mi escoba en el suelo de arena que forma la explanada pista de vuelo—. ¡Es bastante obvio!

—Maka por favor, no seas tan envidiosa —la señorita Mjolnir me empuja varias veces con las briznas de paja de su escoba anticuada en la cara. Escupo algunas tiras, me ha entrado una en el ojo—. Es normal que alguien como tú tenga celos de un genio como Death the Kid —y otro guiño desapercibido—. Por favor, abandona esa actitud, ¡o tendré que suspenderte la prueba! —me señaló acusadoramente con maldad de la buena. Sacando su bloc de notas y un bolígrafo rojo.

Levanté ambos brazos: "—¡Soy inocente!" Death the Kid me dirigió una mirada dorada de costado, escondida bajo esos mechones de flequillo dispersados equitativamente, con esos labios mojados que no demuestran emoción alguna. Tan sólo duró un segundo hasta que posó la vista al frente.

Como si no existiera. Da igual que le ames o que te metas con él. En ninguno de los casos le va a importar un pimiento. Además, si te metes con él, el que acaba metido en un cubo de basura por todas sus aplastantes fans de póster, eres tú. O sea yo.

Me has entendido.

—Pero —agarré mi escoba con fuerza sintiendo el frío del metal que tiene el mango de madera barnizada. Me mordí la lengua. Marie me miraba con mucha labia, se divertía. Esto le divertía, sacarme de quicio. No tiene caso, como he dicho. Me imaginé a mí misma estrangulándola con las manos. En mis sueños soltaría espuma por la boca, moviéndose como un atún fuera del agua. Sonreí, siguiéndola el juego—… Sí, _**señorita Mjolnir**_.

Los profesores siempre se ponen de lado del principito. En Shibusen, la pirámide social de jerarquía funciona de esta bizarra forma:

**Director **

**El Principito**(Kid)

**Maestros e institutrices**

**Los estudiantes regulares**

(Y bueno, aquí estaría… _**Yo**_, yo solita)

**_La que no tiene compañero._**

—Ahora a volar, y sin más demora —Marie llamaba la atención de nuevo, gritando como una posesa. Despertando a Black Star de su sueño reparador de un escobazo limpio en la sesera con el que vio las estrellas—. Quiero ver que nivel tendremos este año. Por vuestro bien espero que no sea muy bajo —_pues va lista_. Nos colocamos firmes mientras ella se paseaba de un lado a otro, recorriendo toda la fila, metiéndonos miedo en el cuerpo—, os conozco a todos y no voy a ser contendiente con nadie —_menos con el principito_, _que diga las cosas claras_.

Doy un gran suspiro. Black Star a mi lado me pregunta con saña si es un suspiro de enamorada. Intento profanarle el trasero con el palo de mi escoba mientras él huye. Luego decido que no quiero hacerle eso a mi pobre escoba, no tiene la culpa. Nos dispersamos, dejando la barredera entre las pierna, sujetándola con ambas manos para arrancar.

—Subíos a la escoba, ¡y vamos! —La señorita Mjolnir daba el pistoletazo de salida, el pitido. Flotamos, ascendiendo por las corrientes de aire. Había que concentrarse mucho para que la escoba te hiciese caso.

No ha pasado un minuto y Death the Kid ya ha desaparecido de nuestra vista. No sé si es que vuela demasiado rápido o le dejan que se salte las clases con todo el morro. Después uno llega ni cinco minutos tarde después de comer y te castigan escribiendo en la pizarra interminable, con un conjuro de escritura sin usar las manos, mientras sujetas en alto dos libros de hechicería que te comentan amablemente lo patán que eres y te escupen tinta de todos los colores.

Black Star se dedica a caerse de alturas considerables cada dos por tres, mientras nos deleita con sus gritos eufóricos de adrenalina. No es un hombre de altos vuelos pero si de buenas caídas. Se ha chocado con más pájaros que nadie, lleva el récord y se siente orgulloso. La señorita Mjolnir tiene que lanzarle un conjuro de _gravedad_ _cero_ (lo que a él le encanta) justo en el momento preciso, diez centímetros antes de tocar el suelo para que no se mate o la demanden. Y ella se toma su tiempo, como si fuese un juego y quisiese ver hasta cuan bajo puede llegar sin liarla, presumiendo de ello en la sala de profesores. Cada loco con su tema. A veces él se la ha pegado de lleno y como si nada. Su cuerpo está hecho de un componente que muchos científicos no saben determinar. Se quita el polvo, y a volver a intentarlo. Ese es Black Star.

Por buena o mala fortuna, yo sin embargo soy bastante buena a la hora de volar con escoba. Pero de una forma especial. Por lo que por supuesto la señorita Mjolnir sabe, y me prohíbe. No vaya a ser que triunfe en algo en la vida, no como ella.

No me deja montar la escoba como a mí me gusta, de pie, de lado. Como una tabla de surf. Puedo ser más rápida que nadie, incluso podría ganar alguna que otra carrera callejera e ilegal en escoba. Al menos no lo hacemos en coche. Los brujos no contaminamos tanto, es un buen punto. Pero tal y como tengo que montarla, como me obligan a montarla: a la vieja usanza, como todos. Haciéndote daño en el trasero con lo incómodo que es el palo del demonio en la entrepierna. Y de esta forma no le veo emoción alguna, soy más lenta que el _caballo del mano_. He visto caracoles adelantarme de sobrados cientos de veces. Voy a pedales sin correa, en bicicleta estática. Me es imposible seguir las indicaciones de vuelo y las señales, o pasar siquiera con estilo por los aros negros de especialización en obstáculos.

Doy un resoplido y mi flequillo rubio revolotea, mientras **Ox Ford **me roza veloz con su escoba por la retaguardia, aposta, haciéndome girar como una peonza desviada. Se carcajea como un condenado.

—¡Cuidado Albarn! —la señorita Mjolnir me grita, dando pitidos destroza tímpanos con el silbato que le "sustrae" al profesor Sid.

No obstante, no hace nada al respecto.

Me precipito mareada y no me da tiempo a asustarme con los ojos cerrados. Pero como Black Star ha vuelto a caerse otra vez de narices contra la tierra, está ahí para cogerme en brazos. Y aunque no estuviese, llegaría de alguna forma inhumana e incomprensible para salvarme de la muerte que cree que me persigue.

—¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿Te has caído del cielo, angelito? —se ríe seductoramente, haciendo que me sonroje. Pero no tarda en estropearlo—. ¿O es que han aprendido a volar los cerdos?

Pataleo. Le tiro del pelo, quitándoselo a puñados.

—¡Me está atacando con sus pezuñas!

Cuando Marie da la clase por finalizada, le pido a Black Star que me deje en el suelo. Él accede contento y lleno de polvo marrón claro por todos lados. Se sacude y va derecho con una sonrisa en los labios a matar Ox Ford a pescozones. Aunque trate de detenerle no servirá para nada. Los alumnos nos reunimos alrededor de la profesora, a nuestras espaldas se escuchan los incesantes gritos de dolor que recrea Ox Ford; el de las gafas. Y mira tú por donde, Death the Kid ha vuelto a dar voto de aparición. Ni siquiera lleva la escoba, se guarda las manos en los bolsillos mientras los demás le hacen camino, apartándose para que pase como la realeza. _No vaya a romperse._

La señorita Mjolnir da las notas de la clase. _"Y, oh vaya, que sorpresa_." Black Star cree que tener un _**1 sobre 10**_. Es porque es el número uno. Prefiero no arruinarle su mundo feliz. Maka Albarn tiene un **cinco pelado**, tan pelado que está cociéndose al sol, rojo como una langosta. Y Death the Kid, _¿lo adivináis?_

—**¡Un diez!** —grita Marie con aquella voz estridente, babeando como un perro con hiel ante tal monumento de príncipe de casi metro ochenta.

El chico suspira vencido. Parece que el simple hecho de tener que respirar nuestro aire, le cuesta. Hincho los mofletes, mientras Black Star me abraza por la espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos de croissant en su punto. Observo la marca de la estrella negra de cinco puntas que tiene tatuada en uno de sus hombros.

—No te enfades…

Susurra sonriente. Está contento por su uno, quién soy yo para estar disgustada o tener celos. Me recuesto en su pecho, como si me hundiese en él.

—No me enfado…

Aplausos de los fans, y a otra cosa.

* * *

El horario de clases del **Shibusen** de hoy se daba por terminado. La campana sonaba a las tres en punto, advirtiéndonos de que éramos libres de una vez por todas. Hasta mañana, a las ocho de la madrugada. Y por esta vez, no me habían castigado dos o tres horas extra. Aún un hacía un frío pre-primaveral en la calle, y el aire congelado se colaba por nuestras faldas, levantándolas cual niño travieso. Mi amiga Tsubaki y yo teníamos que ir con cuidado de que algún mirón (Black Star) se diese el gusto. _Está bien_, sobre todo Tsubaki. Black Star al estar hecho de hombría de hierro,_ el fresco le traía al fresco:_

—Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un **Unicornio**.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —Tsubaki le regañaba, rodando aquellos orbes azules oscuro. Su brujo le devolvía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella sujetaba la cartera con ambas manos entrelazadas en la delantera y los calentadores negros bien subidos hasta las rodillas, escondida en el calor de un abrigo rojo de botones redondos y cuello alto. Mientras, Black Star aleteaba los brazos como un pazguato, con la cartera marrón en la mano, como el anciano ágil que tira una bola de petanca en el parque. Sin abrigo alguno, sólo una bufanda larga y grisácea de algodón. El vaho blanco salía disparado de nuestros labios cada dos por tres. Caminábamos los tres juntos dejando atrás el edificio, con cuidado de no patinar con el hielo. (Menos Black Star, a él le gustaba derrapar.)

Tsubaki lo pasa mal, no tiene sentido del equilibrio. Lo bueno de ser una modelo morenaza es que no le hace tanta falta llevar tacones. Y no es lo único bueno.

—No me apetece ir al restaurante de buffet de Unicornio hoy —murmuré para mí misma sin querer que me oyese nadie, en voz alta…

Sin detenerme, mi paso iba descendiendo la velocidad y mi mirada decaía hasta límites insospechados en el asfalto mojado. Quedándome atrás, entre ambos. Dejándoles andar pegados. Ambos se detenían al instante. Black Star se quejaba como un energúmeno, objetando que siempre íbamos todos los miércoles y que Dios me castigará con plagas inimaginables por cargarme nuestras tradiciones sin ton ni son.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —Tsubaki murmuraba en el oído de Black con ternura.

—No —Black Star le restaba importancia mientras caminaba de espaldas, haciéndome muecas raras para que sonriera, estirándome los mofletes: "—Cambia esa cara maldita sea"—, lo de siempre.

Su voz era algo ronca esa tarde.

—¿El principito? —ella preguntó ladeando al cabeza, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

—El puto principito —Black Star asintió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Oh…

Tsubaki se acongojaba en el sitio como un perrito al que le has gritado demasiado fuerte.

—No pasa nada. Adelantaos vosotros —levanté la vista con nerviosismo, zarandeando todo el cuerpo en un vano intento de no ponerme a dar pena a mis amigos—. Prefiero irme a casa antes.

Tsubaki susurraba mi nombre con compasión.

—En serio, tengo que estudiar para el examen de pociones —sonreí falsamente, haciendo una pose.

—Pero…

—Bueno, que se le va a hacer —Black Star posaba la mano en el hombro de su _compañera, _atrayendo su mirada—. No la podemos matar, ¿verdad? —bromeó, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su _compañera. _Él sonrío de todas formas—. Hablemos sobre mí.

Antes de que pudiésemos despedirnos ya la había arrastrado en sentido contrario. Black Star sabía cuándo necesitaba tiempo para estar sola y cuando les necesitaba a ellos para soltarlo todo. Hoy era un día del primer caso, el segundo llegaría eventualmente. Aun así, y aunque Tsubaki también lo sabía, no paraba de girar la cabeza para vigilar que seguía ahí, observándome con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

—¿Has vuelto a batir el récord de caída libre en escoba?

—Sí.

—Cuando te he dicho mil veces que puedes hacerte daño y que deberías intentar ir un poco más despacio.

—En efecto —Black asintió seriamente, con orgullo. Tsubaki le golpeó en la nuca con su cartera—. ¿No soy adorable?

—¿Qué? —Tsubaki se ponía nerviosa, volviéndole a golpear a su sonriente brujo con la mochila de cuero—. ¡No!

"_**Que novedad." **_

Bisbiseé, alejándome en el sentido de escuchar su altiva conversación a cada zancada que me acercaba a cruzar el paso de cebra. Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro, como siempre ha sido. Esperé a que el monigote del semáforo en rojo desapareciera, dando lugar al otro verde que camina en su cuadradito como si estuviese orinando, o peor. Sabiendo que no va a llegar a ninguna parte, como yo.

Está prohibido usar la magia para interceder en el tráfico, y en otras muchas cosas. Tantas, que uno llega a creer que jamás deberías usarla. A la mínima podría caerte una multa del Consejo de brujas. Y no son lo que se dice precisamente baratas…

Sentía que mis hombros iban a ceder y se me iban a caer los brazos como trozos de plastilina. No quería llevar la cartera, quería hacer un conjuro. El de darle vida a los objetos es mi favorito. Pero, ¿a qué no sabéis qué? También está prohibido usar ese tipo de magia en la vía pública. Donde cualquiera pueda verte, y aún no había mejorado mi poción de invisibilidad. Tenía que aprobar el próximo examen, como fuese.

Es ya tanto tiempo soportando lo mismo, el mismo esfuerzo sin vítores, la misma rutina: **"haz esto, haz lo otro." "Consigue un **_**compañero**_** de una vez, señorita." "¿Es que acaso te gusta estar sola?" "Eres una perdedora." **Lo mismo de siempre. Agarraba mi sombrero negro entre las manos, escondiendo la cabeza por un momento:

"—Que se vaya todo el mundo al cuerno." Suspiré con fuerza por la nariz.

—¿Qué le pasa a este maldito semáforo? —preguntó una chica de melena rubia y de corta estatura, justo a mi lado. Observaba el muñequito rojo de neón con ira contenida en unos ojos azules achinados. Los coches no dejaban de cruzar—. ¡Funciona! —le pegó tal patada a la máquina que dejó la huella de su bota negra de cowboy, en la columna verde de aleación de acero.

* * *

Me asusté, deslizándome un par de pasos a la derecha, lejos. Con la boca abierta. Pulsando repetidas veces con temor el botón: _**"Pulse para pasar". **_Como si quisiese dejar mi huella dactilar impregnada para siempre. No recuerdo haberla sentido llegar.

A **Patty Thompson**. Sin duda. La pequeña gemela diabólica. Problemas.

—¡Kid, se ha roto! —gritó, señalando con el dedo la torre del semáforo que echaba un humo gris muy sospechoso. Manteniendo una enorme sonrisa en los labios, con aquel vestido de palabra de honor de lana, a rayas negras y amarillas, bajo esa chaquetilla de torero oscura de cuero. Al igual que una avispa motorista que te pincha y te deja un ronchón del tamaño de Texas en el cuerpo. Al igual, que su hermana mayor vestía.

Su insoportable hermana mayor:

—¡Pues pasa, qué más da! —le quitaba importancia, zarandeando su larga mano.

**Liz Thompson. **Aquella chica alta y hermosa que mandaba sobre la gran mayoría de chicas en el Shibusen. Por no decir todas. Y todo el cuerpo masculino.

—¿Y si detengo un coche con el pie? Nunca lo he probado —la hermana pequeña suscitaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja marcada en el rostro.

—No —Dos voces se crispaban al unísono, una era la de Liz, la hermana mayor.

Y la otra…

—**Kid**, **Kid**, ¿me dejas?

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Jope —la rubia hinchaba los mofletes como una ardilla rabiosa.

Los dos aparecieron de la nada, plantándose al lado de Patty Thompson en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Albarn —murmuraba Death the Kid con una voz grave y arrebatadora.

¿Eso era educación? Ni lo he notado.

Liz a su espalda, tras esa chaqueta oscura me saludaba con los dedos de una mano, morbosamente y con una sonrisa fingida. Murmurando un _"jaja"_ con dulzura.

—Principito —le imité, observándole de costado con mis ojos verdes como aceitunas. Y volví la vista al frente, asintiendo—. ¿Dónde te has dejado a todo el séquito de fans? —eché el cuello hacia atrás, vislumbrando que tan sólo Liz Thompson se encontraba en su retaguardia. Cuando normalmente suele tener una fila de proporciones descomunales, compuesta por meapilas y perseguidoras trastornadas.

"_Qué bien has quedado Maka."_ Mi impura conciencia me comentaba. Asentí para mí misma, para que quedase más raro si era posible.

—…

Él levantaba ambas cejas para después rodar los ojos sin ocultarlo demasiado. Lo que hacía que me pareciese todavía más irritante.

—Eh tú, niña. Nadie le habla así a Kid, ¿te queda claro?

Liz y Patty Thompson se acercaban con los hombros hacia fuera cortándome el oxígeno con aquel aire de pandilleras de barrio, escudriñándome mientras amurallaban a cal y canto al moreno, suspirante. Miraba al frente y en el instante que dura un pestañeo fui capaz percibir como susurraba unas palabras, que me resultaban familiares. Sus ojos parpadearon lentamente y sus pupilas se dilataron por un par de segundos.

Pude sentir como la sonrisa de las hermanas Thompson se ensanchaba lentamente (me recordaron a un payaso). Como la gran pila de coches que nos impedía el paso disminuían la velocidad a una casi nula. Y el semáforo escacharrado dejó de echar humo, se detuvo; dirigí la vista al cielo. Las nubes no se movían, ni los pájaros. Y mis párpados tardaban en juntarse de nuevo, anonadados. Un hechizo. Como una onda expansiva.

Un **hechizo de tiempo**. Kid levantó ambas manos hacia el gentío que caminaba a paso de tortuga, en el otro lejano lado de la calle. La ensoñación que nos rodeaba poco a poco se fue disipando, como si una barrera invisible nos resguardase de aquella brujería. Él jugaba con sus muñecas, haciéndolas sonar, dándome un escalofrío en los huesos.

—¡Gracias Kid! —Patty Thompson sonreía a más no poder, saltando sin parar, dándole un aplauso que el moreno ni siquiera tenía en cuenta. Tomando la iniciativa, caminó el primero entre los coches detenidos, lentos. Y las hermanas le siguieron, ondeando aquellas melenas rubias y vistosas. Sacándome esa lengua viperina en el proceso.

—Eh, espera —les perseguí, cruzando el paso antes de que el hechizo se rompiese como una burbuja de jabón, y todo la ciudad desde lo alto hacia lo más bajo, volviese a la normalidad—. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Le señalé, cogiendo un último respiro por la boca de la carrerilla que me había pegado, con las uñas clavadas en las rodillas. Él se dio la vuelta el primero, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros negros rotos por todas partes.

—Yo hago lo que quiero —sonrió. Por primera vez en cuatro años le había visto sonreír. Una mueca esplendorosa de superioridad que tan sólo enseñaba un perfecto resquicio de su dentadura superior. Un color rojo, de rabia, de lo que fuese, me inundó las mejillas. Era retorcido.

—Que niñata más pesada —Liz me escupía desde su altura, intentando minar mi moral a base de insultos. Achinando aquellos ojos claros que se acercaban a mi frente blanquecina.

Me miraba por debajo del hombro.

"_Dale un cabezazo, dale un cabezazo y tírala al suelo como un globo sin helio." _Mi conciencia puede resultar peligrosa, por eso no la uso demasiado…

—Es Maka —aclaré, gesticulando. De puntillas en mis botas negras, poniéndome a su altura—. Y lo que ha hecho está prohibido. Podrían detenerle por eso —avisé, cruzándome de brazos. Señalándole de nuevo. No tenía la más mínima intención de chivarme o sonar repipi. No por ser el principito que era, podía hacer lo que le diese la gana, como siempre hacía. Como todos le dejaban.

Mi respiración aún seguía cortada, y era lo único que se escuchaba silenciando el ruido del gentío y los ciclomotores a nuestra espalda. Lo más arrollador es que él, el figurín, se hacia el sorprendido. Pero él no era el peor en este caso. Ambas hermanas me observaron con detenimiento. Hasta el momento que comenzaron a reírse sin parangón, mirándose la una a la otra, llevándose las manos al vientre. Patty Thompson casi llora. Me mantuve en la misma pose. No iban a conseguir que me achantase. No a **Maka Albarn**.

La risa estridente y malévola de las hermanas neoyorquinas se me clavaba en el cuello como una aguja de tejer. Una flecha directa al diafragma.

* * *

—Pero que divertida eres —Patty Thompson me golpeó en las costillas y en el omoplato con la fuerza descomunal de un hipopótamo, que casi me deja paralizada—. Kid, vete tú primero.

—Nosotras nos quedamos aquí un rato más, queremos pasárnoslo bien con —Liz daba un ligero chasquido con la lengua, fijando su mirada en mi rostro. Apretándome la nariz, movía mi cartílago entre aquellas uñas rosas y plastificadas. Intenté zafarme de su agarre, dándola un manotazo en las muñecas—… Maka, ¿verdad?

Me conocen perfectamente.

El moreno se dio media vuelta, su piel blanca y aquella finura parecida al propio rostro de un niño contrarrestaba con esos ojos dorados que imponían sobre cualquiera. Llevaba puesta aquella camiseta negra con una calavera gigantesca plasmada en ella. Nos observó por el rabillo del ojo durante un par de segundos, viendo como ambas hermanas me cogían por los brazos como madrinas de boda, sin que me diese tiempo a escapar o darme cuenta. Levantó los hombros y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. Su respiración se hacía notar tan sólo por el vaho que escapaba de su nariz respingona. Sino, tal vez se tratase de un muerto viviente.

—¿A vosotras qué os pasa? —dirigí la vista a ambas, una después de la otra. Trataba de zafarme de la opresión de aquellas dos hermanas, hermosas como princesas de cuento, pero fuertes como toros de miura que intentaban romperme los brazos—. ¿Qué queréis?

Parecía que iban a devorarme a la mínima de cambio.

—Oh, Maka —Liz Thompson murmuraba mi nombre una y otra vez con mucha lástima en su deje de voz tan hipócrita. Me revolvía el pelo; le enseñé los dientes—, que bien nos lo vamos a pasar.

—Yo con vosotras no paso ni de curso, gracias.

—No. Gracias a ti —las dos respondieron; más risas punzantes en el cuello.

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, no era capaz de tocar el suelo con la punta de mis botas. Me estaban alzando como una novia. Arrastrándome en contra de mi voluntad a una calle poco transitada. Cuan bajo caería mi autoestima si me pusiese a gritar ahora, sin que nadie pudiese oírme. _¿Me taparan la boca?_ Me van a dar una paliza. Tenía que haberme ido con Black Star y Tsubaki, haberles contado mi vida, haber cerrado la boca cuando tuve ocasión, _¿y dejar de ser yo misma?_ Ni de coña.

—Si vais a pegarme, os sugiero que lo hagáis cuanto antes mejor —dije, con una seriedad que ni yo misma me creía. Las piernas me temblaban como el pudin recién hecho, pero mi ceño se mantenía fruncido dispuesto a encajar el golpe que fuese.

—¿Pero por quién nos tomas? —Liz mostraba una mueca de desagrado y chulería, al mismo tiempo, la hacía parecer mucho más mayor de lo que era. Su hermana pequeña se reía, no soportaba esa risa más que ninguna otra—. No queremos problemas con _**la loba** _—supongo que se referirían a Tsubaki, se llevan a muerte. La pobre de esta última tiene que soportarlas todos los días a todas horas en clase, ha de ser terrible. Era capaz de imaginarlo.

—¿Y a dónde me lleváis? —quería golpearlas pero me era imposible. Voy a tener que ejercitarme más a menudo para poder contra estas dos bestias. Black Star tendrá trabajo conmigo si salgo de esta con las piernas en su sitio—. ¡Soltadme!

—A un sitio especial, para gente especial. Como tú.

_¿Una Universidad?_ Dudo que las haya en este callejón sin salida. Observé las pintadas de las paredes mohosas. Ya me veía venir de corrido lo que iba a pasar ahora.

—¡_Tachán_! —Patty Thompson me agarraba con fuerza del brazo para que no pudiese salir corriendo. Señalaba irradiando felicidad por los poros, un contenedor de basura hasta los topes, naranja chillón, mientras su hermana mayor rompía el candado que lo mantenía sellado de un apretón—. ¿A qué es bonito?

—¡No podéis hacerme esto! —chillé, teniendo fe en un último intento de huida. Las hermanas Thompson me sujetaron por las caderas, me alzaron y me lanzaron como una pelota de baloncesto en la canasta.

El sombrero me tapó la cara al caer entre tanta bolsa rota y con olor a perro muerto y rematado. Traté de recordar un hechizo capaz de tumbarlas, pero no sabía ninguno. Ni me daría tiempo a buscar en mis pesados libros. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacer algo así sin un compañero, es algo que siempre he tenido claro pero que nunca le he dado importancia. Para algo tengo a Black Star en mi vida. Cuando él se entere, si sigo con esa vida después de esto, no me quiero imaginar cómo se iba a poner de rabioso. Tsubaki se las comería en un visto y no visto. No he de tenerlas miedo.

Pero ahora estaba sola y acojonada. Cerraron la tapa y volvieron a colocar las cadenas con el candado dorado en su sitio. Nunca pensé en cómo iba a ser mi ataúd. Bueno, ahora lo sé.

—¡Acabamos de hacerlo! —Patty golpeaba las paredes del contenedor por todos lados, dejándome completamente sorda.

Me llevé las manos a las orejas, tapándome los oídos. Sus voces se escuchaban totalmente distorsionadas.

—Que conste que sólo te hacemos esto, porque eres rubia y nos caes bien, ¿vale?

—Sí, sí.

—¡Sacadme de aquí! —grité desesperada, aporreando el interior del cubo maloliente que me hacía llorar lágrimas falsas de tal hedor insoportable, como las hermanas diabólicas.

Si llego a ser morena me cortan en pedazos sin pensárselo. ¿Qué clase de lógica abusiva es esa? Nada la tiene ya. Pedí socorro, escuché sus risotadas de nuevo.

Mi trasero estaba rozando un objeto blandito y viscoso del que no me apetecía averiguar la procedencia. Chillé, mordiéndome la lengua para que no me escuchasen.

—Y un cuerno —Liz Thompson susurró endemoniadamente al otro lado—. Mira —comenzó a amenazarme. No entendía que quería que mirase, ¿la negrura apestosa de las paredes y las bolsas de basura? _Muy graciosa _por su parte—, si sales de esta. No vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra a Kid, ¿entendido mona?

—Ni te acerques a él, cariño —Patty era la que más se divertía con esto. El contenedor empezó a moverse sin previo aviso, me empujaron, chocando varias veces contra una superficie que no podía identificar desde dentro. ¿A dónde me estarían llevando? No era capaz de centrarme, sólo de tener miedo—. O sino, la próxima vez…

Y lo siguiente lo dijeron al unísono, antes de darle una soberana patada al contenedor con aquellas botas de cowboy.

"¿Qué sería de mí?"

—**Te estrangularemos, petarda. ¡Disfruta del viaje!**

* * *

Rodando.

Las ruedas del cubo de basura comenzaron a rodar sin parangón calle abajo. Toda la longeva colina que tenemos que subir para llegar al Shibusen casi todas las mañanas, cada vez más deprisa. Me posicioné lo más atrás posible para hacer contra peso y no volcar, con los brazos extendidos, agarrando con las uñas negras ambos lados del cubo.

Resultaría divertido si quitaras el hecho de que me voy a matar en cualquier momento. Mi mente no paraba de cagarse, _literalmente_, en las hermanas Thompson y su odio natural hacia ellas. Escuchaba el tráfico a través de las paredes del contenedor. Pitidos y frenadas que me asustaban, dejándome el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Intentaba tranquilizarme, pensando en lo que podía hacer en este instante que me fuese de utilidad. El olor a podrido me estaba martilleando el cerebro, peormente que la señorita Mjolnir.

—Concéntrate, concéntrate.

En cualquier momento podría estamparme. En cualquier momento. No sabía si sería buena idea desde un principio, por los gases mortales que desprendían todas estas sobras de las que yo me estaba embadurnando a base de bien, pero se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño hechizo de fuego. Una pequeña llama, lo máximo que podía llegar a hacer sin compañero, lo suficiente para poder ver en aquel contenedor apestoso.

La memoria me fallaba en el mejor momento. Como la ley de _**Murphy** _indica, los gatos caen de pie, las tostadas caen siempre del lado de la mantequilla, y Maka Albarn pierde el control de su mente cuando acaba en un contenedor aleatorio, es todo física teórica y experimental.

Ordené a uno de mis libros salir ante mí, pasando por varios nombres, escuchando sus pitidos de bloqueo:

—Alfred, no Alfred no. Era, ¿Juana? ¿Francis? ¿Pitágoras? ¡Magnus! —sonaba cada vez más desesperada, pero di con el nombre indicado—. ¡**Úrsula**!

Ese era. Úrsula salió de mi cartera de cuero marrón como alma que lleva el diablo. Se postro ante mí y en la portada lavanda, una bruja revenida y con verrugas peludas en la nariz que removía su caldero con un cucharón de madera, comenzó a hablar en un gruñido placentero:

—¿Contraseña? Uy, cada día te buscas sitios más raros para ponerte a estudiar, eh.

Se reía, mirando a todos lados desde aquella portada beige. El gato negro que la acompañaba arañaba el lomo del libro morado. Otra cosa que añadir a mi lista, de _cosas _que estrangular con el paso del tiempo.

—¡Olvídate de la contraseña, sácame de aquí!

—No puedo hacer algo así. ¡No soy un libro de escapismo Maka!

Es la última vez que compro libros de ganga en los mercadillos de todo a cien. Lo barato al final sale caro. Aun así, había pasado por alto lo de la contraseña, era de los libros más leales que tenía.

—¡Me da igual, haz algo! —la llama azul que brillaba reluciente en mi mano comenzaba a apagarse, muriendo poco a poco—. ¡Rápido!

El ruido de la carretera disminuía pero era capaz de oír varios gritos de sorpresa, el contenedor comenzaba a rebotar sin parar. Menuda montaña rusa me habían preparado. Barajé la idea de estar en la acera, y de chocarme contra una farola o llevarme por delante a alguien inocente.

_"Un perro, un niño, un anciano. Todo en ese orden."_

—¡Está bien, está bien! Pensaré en algo. _—¡Piénsalo ahora! _Úrsula cerró los ojos con fuerza y el libro, flotando, comenzó a moverse de forma inquieta, algunas páginas se rompían y caían junto a mí en la basura. Olía el hedor de la tinta quemada. Animaba a Úrsula mientras mi fuego azulado se disipaba por completo, sin dejar rastro—. ¡Ya lo tengo!

En la total oscuridad, escuché el grito de victoria de Úrsula. La bruja atrapada en aquel libro de _**Hechicería**_. Sus páginas comenzaron a moverse veloces una tras otra. Las tapas relucieron en un tono violeta centelleante, las hojas se detuvieron lentamente casi al final del libro viejo. Y una de las frases que había dibujadas dentro, junto a un reloj, comenzó latir como un corazón, en un color verde, como las algas de mar. _"Pum pum, pum pum."_

—¿Maka?

Asentí. Le di mi permiso a Úrsula para recitar un conjuro de tiempo con un acento irlandés incomprensible; como el que Death The Kid había hecho anteriormente, y con el que yo me había buscado este encarcelamiento psicópata por culpa de dos hermanas con muy malas pulgas.

La bruja del libro abrió la boca temblorosa y decidida. Cerró los párpados arrugados por última vez y removió ambas manos sobre su caldero negro. Comenzando a relatar el complicado conjuro que detenía el movimiento en un ligero espacio de tiempo. No tenía elección. Ya me encargaría más tarde de las reprimendas y las burlas de Úrsula la ladrona.

—_**Y al que con la magia juega, osa llamarse hechicero. Padre y muerte, tú que gobiernas al mundo entero. Haz que se pare la tierra, que nadie se mueva. Retornar no te pido, ni llegar a un futuro incierto. Ahora o nunca, detén mi valioso tiempo…**_

Antes de que ella terminase la frase, el contenedor se detuvo, poco a poco en su caída, derrapando con lentitud. Desde atrás hacia delante. (El sonido de las ruedas crujir me resultó grimoso.)Justo antes de que me diera un ataque de histeria. Que eficaz.

—¡Lo has conseguido Úrsula! —grité eufórica, dejándome caer hacia atrás aun sabiendo que era una almohada de basura caótica. Derrotada, quería llorar de la alegría.

Sigo viva.

—¡No, que va! —me extrañé. Úrsula nunca se quitaba el mérito de algo, incluso aunque fuese mentira. Me ha salvado la vida—. No me ha dado… Tiempo, Maka, no he sido yo —negó dentro de aquel libro gordo de tapas duras, su gato negro también. Y se cerró de pronto, volviendo a su sitio dentro de mi cartera de cuero—. Lo demás ya es cosa tuya.

Fruncí el ceño, escondiendo el cuello como las tortugas. No era un buen momento para bromear. Me coloqué el sombrero y mi cascabel, que no había parado de sonar en todo el movidito viaje, se detuvo al ponérmelo en la cabeza de nuevo, en su sitio, donde debe estar. Ya que la pelleja Úrsula no parecía, ni se había planteado la idea de seguir ayudándome desinteresadamente, opté por empujar la tapa del cubo con fuerza. Usando la espalda, los puños.

No era de mucha utilidad. Caí tumbada y cansada, bocarriba, a penas aplastada entre tanta chatarra. _¿De verdad tendría que volver a probar lo mismo para romper el candado del contenedor?_ Ahora sí que estaba perdida. Pedí auxilio de nuevo, rezando porque alguien escuchase los pobres gritos de esta aprendiz de bruja bravata.

Y aquellos gritos y puñetazos vigorosos, fueron escuchados. La tapa del contenedor de residuos, se abrió un poquito. Cegándome con aquel pequeño rayo de luz blanquecina.

* * *

Unos ojos rojos borgoña, como el vino, me observaron feroces, brillantes, desde aquel resquicio abierto que dejaba entrar la luz de la tarde y el aire puro en el contenedor… Me sentí aterrada ante aquella mirada tan penetrante, más que ninguna otra que hubiese visto antes. Más que la de Death The Kid. Más que nadie. Esa piel morena que contrarrestaba con unos mechones blancos que caían sobre su frente.

—Oh…

Mi salvador, el de la mirada monstruosa, ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Escuché un gruñido que salía de su garganta, demandando inquietud, y me aferré a mi cartera con el corazón en un puño. "—A mí hazme lo que quieras, ¡pero a mis libros no les hagas daño!"

El chico abrió la pesada tapa del cubo de un solo empujón de uno de sus brazos. Y me sacó de entre la basura, recogiéndome con las manos posadas bajo mis axilas. Sin cuidado, mis piernas hicieron caer el destrozado contenedor. No seríamos buenos bailarines me parecía a mí.

Me hice bastante daño. Pero aun así:

—Gracias —me rasqué la cabeza, habituándome de nuevo al mundo exterior…

No reconocía el sitio en el que me encontraba, de nuevo y para mi mala suerte: otro callejón.

_Se acabó el romper espejos, se acabó._

El albino de pelo enmarañado y risueño que se mostraba ante mí, musitó algo en absoluto silencio y me posó en el suelo. Me mantuve cuerda a punto de desvanecerme en el acto y procuré levantarme. Aquel albino de ojos rojos me tendió la mano, la sujeté. Ambos olíamos igual.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con una voz un poco raspada por el frío pero para nada terrorífica, como yo me esperaba. Era como un loro—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

No, él desprendía un olor más especial entre tanta mugre. Llevaba puesta una bufanda verde que imitaba el cuerpo de un camaleón. "Huele a gato." Arrugué el entrecejo, absorta en aquel esperpento del que al mínimo momento le creció una cola tras la espalda, tras ese trasero de pantalones desgastados y sucios. Tenía un rabo, blanco, pegado en el culo.

Y ya sabéis a cual no me refiero.

"_¿Qué eres tú exactamente?" _Abrí los ojos como platos de porcelana, ignorando sus preguntas enternecedoras. Chasqueó los dedos delante de mi rostro, devolviéndome a la realidad. No podía quitarme su rabo de la cabeza, como se movía de lado a lado, de arriba abajo. Recreaba un sonido divertido junto al viento, bajo los diminutos copos de nieve que se precipitaban en la tierra, a penas perceptibles.

—¿Podrías dejar de moverlo? —me llevé las manos a la cabeza, echándola hacia atrás con cuidado.

Él volvió a ladear la cabeza, se crispó de sorpresa y cogió su rabo larguirucho y blanco. Levantándolo estático.

—Sí, eso.

Asentí, dolorida por todo el cuerpo. Asintió él, guardándoselo bajo el pantalón, dando un par de meneos con la caderas. "—Listo." Me entró la risa. Sentía que me iba a caer y a ceder en cualquier momento. El albino parpadeó varias veces, y fijo su mirada roja como dos cerezas en su punto en mis orbes verdes. Hipnotizado por completo, éramos por poco de la misma altura.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté entrecortadamente, atontada. Se acercaba cada vez más, y me olisqueaba como un perro callejero. Impregnándose en mi aroma como un poseso—. ¡Para! —sus pupilas se agrandaron, dejando paso a unos ojos completamente negros y llenos de locura que amenazaban intimidantes a su presa. Gruñó, enseñándome un par de colmillos a los lados. Parecía otra persona totalmente diferente, fuese lo que fuese. _Era terrorífico._

Prefiero cien veces a las hermanas Thompson que esto. No salía de una para meterme en otra, me asusté sin remedio. Mi cara se volvió un cuadro de desesperación. Black Star tenía razón, mi muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina. Di un paso atrás y le empujé con ambos brazos lo más fuerte que podía después de toda mi aventura en la montaña rusa de basura, temiéndome que me hiciese daño. Y así poder darle una patada en _el otro rabo, el delantero_ y _los buenos amigos_ que le acompañan.

Se abalanzó sobre mí con todo su cuerpo y los brazos extendidos. Caímos los dos sobre un gran montón de bolsas de basura. Le golpeé en la cabeza con la cartera repleta de libros, una y otra vez. Le arañé, pataleé. Pero sus manos, que avanzaban por todo mi cuerpo subiendo hacia mi rostro con rapidez y versatilidad, no cesaron. Abrió la boca, aquella impresionante dentadura afilada de dientes. Como si fuese a morderme el cuello. Un chico con olor a gato, a rayos. Cerré los ojos, a punto de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara.

Cuando justo en ese momento. Me arrebató con los dientes _el cascabel_ de mi sombrero picudo.

Me quedé estupefacta en el acto. El chico, se alejó, agachado y a gatas con el objeto reluciente entre las manos, gritando la mar de contento:

—¡Es mío!

En el cuello, me fijé agudizando mis sentidos en aquel forcejeo. Llevaba puesto una pequeña gargantilla, de la que colgaba a su vez una diminuta placa. En la que alguien había dibujado un nombre, y algo más:

"_**Soul es mi gato."**_

* * *

_**Espacio Beru*:**_

**Me he hecho Ask y puedo ser peligrosa.(osa-osa-osa…) He perdido una apuesta, **_**sep**_**. (Sonidos de mandíbula anciana.) **_**Ñia, ñia, ñia.**_

Respondiendo a: "Sobretodo y sobre todo."

Cuando decimos **sobre todo**, estamos diciendo lo mismo que: **"Principalmente, especialmente, etc".** (Etc no, ¿vale? Vale.) Es una expresión. Sin embargo, cuando decimos _**sobretodo**_, todo junto, estamos hablando de un _**sustantivo**_. Una prenda de vestir. (Un _**abrigo**_…) Por lo tanto, no son lo mismo juntos que separados. (Por un divorcio de palabras seguro, _**Bell Star SL**_.) ¡Cachín! (Voz de hombre) Iba para abogada pero me quedé en… Sí.

Espero que os haya gustado. —¡Ochenta y ocho puntos para _**Slytherin**_! (—Kid, a fregar. Dos veces.) —¡Y larga y próspera vida a _**Longbottom**_! (Es que está _Potterhead_ hoy y, en fin…)

Y bueno ahora que tengo tiempo libre, me voy a intimidar (cantando) a unos majosos argentinos: _"Nadie pasa de esta esquina, ¡aquí mandan las Divinas! Porque somos gasolina, ¡gasolina de verdad!"_ ¡Wu! _Si las Divinas, "Las divinas, brillan, brillan como __**STARS**__."_ … (Puedo seguir eh, aviso.) Soy una Divina (Oh, dios mío). Y Black Star también. (¡Oh dios mío, dos veces!) _**¡Hasta la vista guapos!**(duendes luminosos) _**Más respuestas, si queréis próximo episodio.**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**y**Susurros** me están llamando por el interfono. _**(¿Y eso qué eeees?)**_ Si deseáis siguiente capítulo escrito, pulse** Review**, **Fa**(péate)**v**orite y **Foll**(eteo)**ow**. Si no quiere, busque la ventana más próxima a su alrededor, interprete Romeo y Julieta a doble personaje con comas exactas, a la perfección, y no se tire. Deje **Review** igualmente. (_**Sayonara beibis!**_ Ah, espera no. Tengo que deciros algo. ¡Ved el anime **Nagi no Asukara**! (¡ASÚÚCAR!) ¡Tenemos que comentarlo _together_!)

Para demandas, morreos, que bien se empieza el año con los putos trabajos y otras delicadas fruslerías, siga la flecha atentamente y no se pierda_(¡hostia, hostia, hostia!):_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	2. La dama y el vagabundo

** El cascabel **

"**La mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta y, ¡sacude duro! **(Cada día es más difícil abrir las bolsas de kétchup del **Mcdonald's.**) **¡Oy, oy, oy, oy!"**

Aquí estamos de nuevo, con el segundo capitulesco_**(And we never be roooyal!)**_ de este curioso… (¿Esto qué era? Ah. Sí.) fic. Ante todo, muchas gracias por todos esos comentarios tan… Tan… (Ay, se me ha metido algo en el ojo… ¡Hostia, es un cristal!) Que sois lo mejor que hay y que vamos a ello de una vez ya, ¿no? (¿O sí? Hala ya podéis salir de la página eh, si eso…)

**Soul Eater** es igual a **Atsushi Ohkubo**, lo que las piruletas del **Belros*** a **Bell**. (_Matemática avanzada. Hacia atrás o hacia adelante, ya es otra cosa. ¿O no? ¿¡O no!?)_

* * *

_Este capítulo ha sido beteado por... Beteado... Betado... Bet... La (Súper)**beta** de este capítulo ha sido la señorita: **Ellie77 Gracias Ellie. (Y decirle a Kikico Coffey, I miss you lady.)**_

**Mucho ánimo a todos los que habéis empezado curso nuevo (a los que hayáis repetido también) y a los que tengáis exámenes pendientes, esta cadete, os saluda con todo el fulgor de una estrella(o un satélite, o un avión, o el Oscar de DiCaprio escapándose versátilmente de sus frías manos de Armani al basto cielo azul nocturno; que hoy en día… Nunca se sabe)fugaz. ¡Suerte! Y espero que os guste, **_**lectorzuelos**_**. **

Si me lo permitís queridos dioses del Olimpo, quiero dedicarle en especial este capítulo a **Lety Ortiz** por ser tan encantadora como es ella; y a mi **Happy sensei**, a la pequeña Dani. Aunque no vea este mensaje, no me he olvidado de ella. Que fue su cumpleaños hace poco. ¡Felicidades carantoña!** (Música de Ricky Martin y… ¡Dentro!) Preparaos que es largo como el cuello de una jirafa destrozada por Patty. (Qué… "¿Novedad, verdad?") **(Las gentes de los Zoológicos deberían tener miedo del día en que Patty se rencarne en persona. ¿No? Deberían…) **Para vosotros.**

* * *

_**Bell Star**_

_**"Porque los imposibles, también existen."**_

* * *

_**Música para hoy:**__** (**__la versión de__** Glee también **__es muy buena… __Karaoke on, Karaoke, on…__**)**_

**Don't stop believing**

"Extraños que esperan, rondando por el bulevar."

"Sus sombras se buscan entre la oscuridad."

"Gente de la calle."

"Que vivís para encontrar emoción."

"Os escondéis en la noche."

"No dejéis de creer."

_**(Journey)**_

* * *

**2**

Se abalanzó sobre mí con todo su cuerpo y los brazos abiertos. Caímos los dos sobre un gran montón de bolsas de basura. Le golpeé en la cabeza con la cartera repleta de libros, una y otra vez. Le arañé, pataleé. Pero sus manos, que avanzaban por todo mi cuerpo subiendo hacia mi rostro con rapidez y versatilidad, no cesaron. Abrió la boca, aquella impresionante dentadura afilada de dientes. Como si fuese a morderme el cuello. Un chico con olor a gato, a rayos. Cerré los ojos, a punto de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara. Cuando justo en ese momento. Me arrebató con los dientes _el cascabel_ de mi sombrero picudo.

Me quedé estupefacta en el acto. El chico, se alejó, agachado y a gatas con el objeto reluciente entre las manos, gritando la mar de contento:

—¡Es mío!

En el cuello, me fijé agudizando mis sentidos en aquel forcejeo. Llevaba colgado una pequeña gargantilla tras aquella bufanda verde, de la que colgaba a su vez una diminuta placa en la que alguien había dibujado un nombre, y algo más:

"_**Soul es mi gato."**_

* * *

**La dama y el vagabundo.**

—¡Es mío, mío, mío! —aquel gato continuaba clamando a grito pelado, con una sonrisa afilada entre los labios y una inmensa felicidad incontenida en pequeños saltos ligeros.

Parpadeo absorta, tirada, sentada en el suelo asqueroso del callejón sin salida. Observándole de hito en hito. **"El sólo un cascabel."** Será uno de esos tíos raros que coleccionan cosas brillantes. Como las cigüeñas, o las hurracas. O los bebés…

—¿Eh? —De repente. Levantó una ceja blanquecina, encogido en cuclillas como un conejo de angora—. ¿¡Eh!? —batió ambas manos con el cascabel entre ellas, sin emitir ningún sonido. El disgusto se marcó en su rostro al acercar la oreja para escucharlo. Lo lanzó hacia arriba con fuerza, mientras en su corto recorrido de vuelta a sus largos dedos, brillaba candente como una diminuta luciérnaga entre la oscuridad. Su eco era muy débil—. ¡No es el mío! —el chico gritó desesperado.

"¿Y para qué quiere un cascabel, si ya está como un cencerro?"

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la misma posición, como si estuviese poseído por un espíritu malvado de otro plano distinto al nuestro. Estremeciéndome. Dándose de cabezazos contra el aire, se alzó inquieto dispuesto a devolverme el cascabel de mi sombrero picudo.

—Toma —suspiró, alargando el brazo, con la cabeza acobardada y escondida entre los hombros de forma extrañamente adorable—. Mira que hacerme perder el tiempo de esta forma.

Dio un traspié cabreado, agitando la pierna, acrecentando el polvo gris del suelo en el callejón. Tosió…

—Pero, pero, pero yo no —tartamudeé, intentando levantarme despavorida—… ¿Qué yo qué?

El hombre gato colocó las manos en las caderas, totalmente fastidiado. O lo que intentaba parecer con aquel rabo pegado al culo, que escapaba libre tras su pantalón como Willy la ballena del parque acuático. "¿Madre, loco, chico, mendigo, gato?" Que escoja una ya para que me aclare por favor.

—¡Tú estás como una cabra! —chillé incomprensiva.

—¡MASCOTA! —gritó a los cuatro vientos con una enorme fuerza que revolvió el aire. Recordándome a mi secador de pelo por las mañanas al pulsar el botón de _potencia huracanada_. Estaba señalándome, señalándose. Corrigiéndome. Los ratones y palomas que pululaban por entre el callejón salieron disparados por todos lados. Casi me tira de nuevo al suelo del susto. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, dándose cuenta del alarido de altos decibelios que había pegado, ¿sin querer?—. Perdón, perdón —se aclaró la voz, sonando mucho más educado e insoportable. Raspándose las uñas en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta—. Soy una mascota, no te confundas.

El gato albino me tendió la mano manteniendo la compostura de un caballero de antaño, pero al ver que no cooperaba con él y su socorro, me agarró de la muñeca, elevándome de un empujón como una manivela escacharrada. De caballero, a pandillero, hay sólo un paso muy corto. Tampoco es como si me fuese a sentar entre la basura de nuevo. Me quité la mugre del trasero, sacudiéndolo con la palma. Tenía el pelo revuelto en dos coletas de paja.

—Lo que eres, es un psicópata.

—**Mas-co-ta** —susurró con una mueca desagradable, apegando su frente ligeramente contra la mía. La mandíbula apretada como el espacio entre ambos. Nada de lo que hacía tenía el más mínimo sentido, pero viviendo en esta ciudad, uno se acostumbra. El gato golpeaba el suelo con el pie de nuevo, como un toro furioso. Y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. _¿Pensaría que yo no sabía pronunciarlo bien? (Y un cuerno de toro_.) Salió de su trance, abandonando aquel énfasis insistente sobre lo que era o dejaba de ser: **un gato estúpido**—. ¿Y tú, qué eres, elfo de basura? —preguntó meloso, con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos rojos me observaron de hito en hito, (me copiaba) mientras su mano se acoplaba la bufanda para poder hablar mejor—. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

Con la otra mano se defendía por si se me ocurría atacarle de improvisto como el que no quiere la cosa. Dan ganas de darle una paliza, es cierto…

—No soy un elfo, usualmente —"**nunca**" Bromeé delante de su cara intrigante, pero para nada peligrosa—… Sabes. No suelo trabajar para Santa Claus por estos días —me expliqué, recogiendo agachada mis libros y mi cartera del suelo mojado. Él se mantenía en la misma posición, guardando una distancia segura. Con los hombros empinados y los brazos bien extendidos de forma vertical. Le escuché bisbisear para sí mismo con aprensión: _"_—_No es un elfo, lo sabía…"_ Parecía estar a punto de echar a correr—. Soy una bruja… Buena —_buenísima_.

Asentí para mí misma con una sonrisa de orgullo propio. El gato se crispó por un instante nada más escuchar la _palabra mágica_, retrocediendo lentamente. Manteniendo la mirada fija en mis orbes verdes. Se escondió taciturno tras el contenedor que impedía el paso en todo el medio de la calleja. Otro ser que añadir a la lista de "odio a las brujas porque me creo los cuentos llenos de estereotipos que me hacen tragar los demás". "_¿Evolución? ¿Dónde? ¡No huyas!"_

Me planteé la idea de acercarme a él, incluso de decirle mi nombre a un desconocido. Porque toda la desconfianza que me había dado comenzaba a disiparse. Pero era una locura, dar las gracias no es precisamente lo mío. Lo mejor sería _largarse cuanto antes de este sitio._

—Se te ve el rabo —no pude evitar reírme ante tal payasa escena—, gatito.

_Si supiera como…_

Su cola blanca dejó de balancearse tras el contenedor, recta al igual que un palillo. Con sigilo, alzó la cabeza y aquel pelo blanquecino que cubría sus ojos temerosos. Empezó a mostrarse como el que carga una imagen en el ordenador teniendo Internet de baja velocidad. Hay que modernizarse un poco.

Estaba asustado. Pero es lo único que tengo.

—Si vas a esconderte, al menos hazlo lejos —guardé el cascabel en el bolsillo del abrigo, rodando los ojos—… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Escucha, ya te he dicho que soy buena. Soy un aprendiz. No te voy a hacer nada —_¿malvado? _Decir eso le asustaría más, me rasqué la cabeza de forma boba y soez. _"Mírame, si soy un angelito rubio"_—. De nada. Podrías…

No me dejó acabar la oración:

—Ah. Entonces está bien —dijo tan pancho y calmado, dando un salto alto. Quedando sentado sobre el contenedor, con la sonrisa de vuelta y media, bien puesta y reluciente. (Y se fía así como así...)

"—Pues no, te he mentido. ¡Soy una asesina en serie! No veas como me va matar gatos idiotas, es mi pasión en la vida. Me hace sentirme realizada." Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano, sintiendo el dolor de la estupidez de ambos.

—No me gustaría tener que comerte —murmura de repente con los ojos cerrados, enseñando los colmillos en una sonrisa sincera. Al abrir los párpados, sus pupilas se han dilatado de nuevo, convirtiendo el color de sus ojos en un puro **negro azabache**—, o hacerte daño. Suelo reprimirme bastante.

Aquel que se zampa todos los colores, **toda la luz**.

—¿Qué? —pregunté anonadada, con los sentidos alerta de puro horror, ante aquella mirada oscura y vacía.

—¿Qué? —ladeó la cabeza. Imitándome.

* * *

El silencio nos atrapó, tan sólo se oía el sonido del viento que movía su rabo al ir de un lado a otro. _"Fush, fush." _Un vaho denso escapaba de nuestros labios, de los míos temblorosos. De repente se carcajeó, él solo, dando golpecitos con la mano sobre el conteiner. Haciendo agujeros en el metal.

Porque está loco de atar. La que quería salir corriendo en este momento, era yo.

—Ahora es cuando —desvié la "no conversación amenazante" a otro parte. Más jovial. Me abracé a mi cartera, dispuesta a marcharme por donde había venido, paso a paso, con lentitud. Cruzándome con su mirada por el callejón oscuro—… Tienes que presentarte tú. O algo así —dudé. Las relaciones públicas tampoco eran lo mío.

"_Mascota. Bruja. Él me dice su nombre, yo le digo el mío. Y ya si eso nos llamamos para quedar un día, a pesar de que no le dé mi número o él no tenga teléfono. Amigos para siempre._" Quedemos en que muchas cosas no son lo mío.

—No quiero —negó varias veces con la cabeza. Y su rabo golpeó la pared del contenedor, creando un enorme boquete. Y un sonido rotundo.

Apreté los dientes, deteniéndome al segundo; a flor de piel. Los ojos como platos.

Ni yo quiero que me coman, no te fastidia. "—Si no te voy a saber bien, estoy muy escuálida. Soy la que menos volumen de pechos tiene de clase. Yo te traigo a otro brujo, se llama Black Star. Estará jugosito con patatas fritas, ¡y con kétchup todo sabe a hamburguesa!"

—Que maleducado, digo —me retracté, a mí y a mi vena honrosa, que tantos problemas me acarrea con las injusticias de este mundo. Y son muchos. Le vi alzar una ceja inquisitiva—… Es comprensible, la libertad de expresión depende de cada uno. Yo no te obligo. Y ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que —asentí nerviosa, usando las manos y los brazos en alto como protección—, ausentar un —_largo_— tiempo...

Unos quince minutos de anuncios, más o menos. O lo que tarda mi escritor mágico favorito en publicar su próximo libro: _¡jamás me verás al pelo!_

—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? —dio otro ágil salto, plantándose al segundo en frente mía. Sus pisadas dejaban unas marcas muy extrañas sobre el suelo. Preguntando con insistencia, se interpuso entre medias de mí y mi salvación fuera del callejón oscuro. La salida—. ¿Por qué?

—Sí, es que —retrocedí y retrocedí, escrutando en mi mente en busca de algún hechizo que me sacase de este lío en el que me he metido yo solita con toda mi estampa. Todos los conjuros que había aprendido hasta ahora, _capút_. Todos olvidados en el mejor momento, como cuando les preguntas por sorpresa a las personas bilingües que digan algo en otro idioma y al final ellos te contestan: _**"**__I am a pencil, man__**"**_—… Me lo estoy pasando muy bien —recalqué con el dedo en alto. El gato seguía cada uno de mis movimientos al dedillo—, pero…

Comenzó a olisquearme, arrugando la nariz en el sitio. Si intentaba dar un paso a la derecha, él hacía lo mismo. Si trataba de darlo a la izquierda, me calcaba como mi propia sombra. Era toda una muralla gatuna inexpugnable para ser tan delgado. Con aquellos finos ojos rojos borgoña, oscuros que no parpadeaban, penetrándome con la mirada. La única salida era ir hacia atrás, acorralada. Rezando porque mi espalda no tocara la valla o la pared.

—No te vayas —susurró en un soplido.

Con la cabeza alicaída, y el flequillo blanco en la cara. Impidiéndome mirarle a los ojos. Parecía otra voz, otra maldita persona. U otro gato mucho más imponente y mohíno. Tal vez ahora era el momento indicado: mi fin se acercaba.

—Es que, me he dejado la batidora encendida y —mis excusas baratas salían nerviosas de mi boca, mi miedo salía a relucir. Intentaba pensar de nuevo en algún conjuro, pero lo había olvidado todo por completo, en aquel momento de pánico tremendo. Aun así, algo en mi interior me gritaba: _¿qué estás haciendo?_—… Los platos en la lavadora y la ropa sucia en el lava-vajillas, he de alimentar a la alfombra —doble palmada en la frente interna. De pronto, en medio de mi fugaz huida y futura patada en su entrepierna sagrada, siento un dolor punzante en la rodilla derecha, dejando salir un aullido de puro sufrimiento—… ¡Ay!

Vuelvo a relajarme, dejando de lado por un momento el terror sentido hacia al chico del rabo y los ojos de conejo asesino, esos mismos que se mean en tus manos cuando les coges. Aspiro y espiro por la boca, mordiéndome con ahínco el labio hacia abajo,a la zona infectada de donde proviene tal malestar agónico. (¡Me han herido en batalla!) Levanto la pierna unos centímetros y me doy cuenta, de que me he hecho un corte en la rodilla. Una herida que fácilmente me habré causado en el contenedor de basura, o al caer de él, con algún vidrio roto. "¿Qué clase de reciclaje inútil tiene esta ciudad? Denuncia al cante."

—Oh no, ¿tu rodilla va a tener un bebé? —el semblante del gato cambia por completo, a uno más bobalicón y afable, llevándose esos dedos largos a las raíces del cabello. Da varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Pero qué dices? —extrañada. Doy un suspiro de alivio.

Esa aura tenebrosa que nos rodeaba a los dos, comenzaba a disiparse por completo. Sus ojos vuelven a ser rojos y brillantes; sus pupilas parecen dos estacas clavadas en el pecho de un vampiro.

—¡Qué asco! —se llevó las manos a la boca, quisquilloso. Escondiéndose tras la bufanda verde. Su cara empezaba a tornarse del mismo color que el pañuelo—. Me das dolor de cabeza.

Se sobaba la nuca con los dedos de un guante negro que no los cubría. Mostrándome una mueca punzante de molestia pasajera. Zarandeó la sesera, despejándose esa extraña bipolaridad que presentaba mi supuesto héroe del contenedor. Ha debido aspirar demasiado polvo de callejones, últimamente.

—¿Te da miedo la sangre? —pregunté divertida, quitándole tensión al asunto, que no necesitaba.

Pero, debería haber preguntado otra cosa más importante: "_¿acaso te has dado un golpe en la cabeza chaval?" _Un _compañero _que se creeunavulgar_ mascota. _Inaudito.

—Claro que no —negó con la cabeza, lleno de nerviosismo. Se apaciguó, sonriendo falsamente—. Pero, no te acerques mucho a mí, ¿vale? —me indicó con las manos—. Vete, vete.

Sonreí con malicia al instante, bajándome el calcetín oscuro hasta los tobillos. Me puse a perseguirle por el callejón cojeando. Menudo feroz auxilio estaba hecho.

—¿Y si no quiero qué?

Soy toda una abusona. _Mi turno_. Es bastante rápido, da un maullido de gato loco y se sube a una escalera de incendios apegada en la pared del edificio derecho. A unos tres metros del suelo. Las hay por todos lados en Death City. No se sabe si por previsión o alto número de pirómanos en la ciudad. Pero la verdadera pregunta ahora era:

¿Cómo he podido tener miedo yo de esta bola de algodón asustadiza y chula?

—¡Que yo no soy comadrón! —gritó amenazante.

Ladeé el cuello, dándole vueltas a lo que este gato callejero se estaría imaginando en su pequeño cerebro, que funcionaría a base de colocar una rata frente a un queso colgando en una rueda de hilar giratoria.

* * *

Me siento sobre una caja de madera que raspaba al mínimo contacto (como aquel gato loco y albino) con sus astillas, me quito la bota negra y sacándome el calcetín oscuro, me hago con él una venda para la herida de mi pierna. No tenía con qué desinfectarla. Me había vuelto a dejar las pociones mágicas en clase.

—Listo —hice un mohín con los labios, con la boca pequeña. Sonriendo, le busqué con la mirada en lo alto, resaltando el pulgar al frente como signo de victoria—. El parto ha terminado, puedes bajar.

—¿Seguro? —abrió los ojos con desmesura, seguía donde lo deje. Desconfiado. En la escalera de incendio, como un mono que se balancea en una liana de la selva. Al bajar, se acercó a mí para vislumbrar lo que sea que en su mente haya echado a volar de tan sólo una herida en la rodilla. Zarandeé mi pierna con mucha elegancia y sutileza modélica en sus morros. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba vacilando, bajó de un impulso gatuno a cuatro patas y pilló un cabreo de mil demonios, su cabello se erizó por completo—. No te rías de mí, bruja.

Junté ambos labios, formando una delgada línea rosada, acallando una risa tremenda mientras el chico me enseñaba los colmillos. Era un poco… inculto. Observaba como su cola peluda y blanquecina se movía de lado a lado a su espalda. Como esa forma lánguida y versátil terminaba en una especie de espiga de trigo blanca. La pillé con ambas manos, al juntarlas, de un aplauso. El chico se exaltó, recto como un palillo dio un leve salto en el sitio. Su rabo blanquecino prácticamente me golpeó en la nariz de un solo toque con la punta lanuda, y después se dirigió a las manos de su poseedor. Esa cosa tiene vida propia. Me sobé mi pequeño _hocico, _aún más adolorida.

—No se toca —enfadado a más no poder conmigo, me enseñó los dientes cual tiburón blanco y guardó la cola de nuevo bajó el pantalón. "Por seguridad." Bajó la cabeza, delineando las cejas como respuesta. Enfrentándose a mí.

—Perdón —me reí formando en el rostro, una mueca bobalicona. Sentada en la caja, volví a unir ambas manos, esta vez en modo de disculpa—… Y tú —me mojé los labios con la lengua y comencé a preguntar, llevando la vista hacia el cielo de aquel lugar, divagando por un momento la hora que sería. Estaba demasiado oscuro—… ¿Vives aquí?

No parecía fiarse un pelo de mí. Aunque debía admitir que yo tampoco de él. Pero al cabo de un rato desafiante y esperanzador. Levantó una ceja blanca y contestó:

—No —alzó los hombros. Observando cada lugar del callejón. Pasó cerca de mí, husmeando concentrado de aquí para allá en cada rincón—. Yo vivo en todos lados.

Se agachó, dándome la espalda. Volviendo a su ardua tarea de rebuscar entre bolsas y basura, sin ningún cuidado.

—Me gusta tu casa.

—¿Qué? —levanté una ceja.

—El contenedor, parece acogedor. Un poco sucio, si eso —se llevó la mano al mentón, levantando el pesado cubo como el que recoge una pluma. Lo puso en su sitio, levantando un olor a podrido que te calaba internamente hasta los huesos—… Deberías tener más cuidado, no es como una caravana. No lo puedes conducir, lo sé. Lo he intentado.

—¡Que yo no vivo en un contenedor! —apreté los puños encima de mi falda, hinchando las mejillas de aire. Por arrebato y por el mal olor que me estaba mareando.

—Tranquila, no tienes por qué aparentar nada —le quitó importancia, de nuevo. Aleteando el brazo con gusto, sonrió sin enseñar un solo colmillo—. No al menos delante de mí, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse.

Primero es pervertido, luego asustadizo, y finalmente conmovedor. Tiene la locura del propio Kishin en todo su esplendor. A lo mejor no es de verdad, y me lo estoy imaginando. Debí pegarme un golpe en el contenedor. Ahora debo de estar en una cama de hospital luchando entre la vida y la muerte… O directamente muerta y esto es una prueba de Dios por odiar a las brujas y hacerme desdichada como una condenada más.

O es verdad. Y la locura del Kishin es contagiosa.

—Y dale —eché la cabeza para atrás. Salté con cuidado de la caja de madera áspera. Aún con la suma delicadeza que tuve al bajar sin ayuda alguna, me hice daño en la pierna—... ¡Ay!

Quemaba como mil demonios en el infierno. (No lo digo porque haya estado, pero me lo imagino. Tal vez vayamos tras la línea del más allá en la próxima excursión.) Acaricié mi venda preventiva (a base de un calcetín usado) con la mano, empujando y haciendo presión. Apreté la dentadura, recogiendo aire como una aspiradora achacosa.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó el gato, aproximándose aún más con cuidado. Su dedo quería tocar mi herida. Le di un palmetazo con la mano antes de que osara siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Se la llevó a la boca, anonadado—. Au…

No tengo pociones en la mochila. No recuerdo el conjuro de curación. Lo miraría en los libros pero tampoco recuerdo sus nombres, y tanto Úrsula como yo estamos demasiado cansadas. _"¿Seguro que no había lanzado aquel conjuro de tiempo?"_ No sé qué voy a hacer, ni qué he hecho. Menudo día he elegido para meterme en líos.

—No, estoy bien. Pero —salí del callejón cojeando, apoyándome en las paredes viejas y llenas de musgo. Observé las calles, los nombres, las personas que deambulaban embutidas en gruesos abrigos, el tráfico de los automóviles junto al humo que expulsaban por el tubo de escape, sus faros rojos, las señales luminosas, las farolas rústicas y las ondas de los charcos en la acera. No conozco esta zona baja de la ciudad, demasiado oscuro—, no sé dónde estoy.

—Oh, eso lo he visto en el escaparate de la tienda de televisiones —el gato me siguió cauteloso tras la esquina, fisgando con sigilo encima de mí, con su mentón apoyado sobre mi rubia cabeza. Y aquella bufanda verde con forma de camaleón rozándome el hombro y la mejilla. Me entró un ligero cosquilleo en la espalda, recorriendo mi espina dorsal. No sabía si para bien, o para mal.

—Tienda de, ¿televisiones? —levanté una ceja. Girando la cabeza, nuestros rostros se encontraron por un instante sonrojados a más no poder, como si hubiéramos tomado demasiado el sol en la arena. O hiciese demasiado frío.

No le había notado hasta el momento en el que comenzó a hablar. Que sigiloso. Le veo mover esos labios finos que forman una sonrisa sincera y tapan unos enormes colmillos punzantes, pero no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice. Este… chico, tiene que venir con un manual o un botón secreto. Me giro por segunda vez, volviendo a por mi cartera en el angosto callejón, separándome de aquel peligro con piernas ligeras.

—Sí. Ya sabes, lo típico —continuó siguiéndome alegremente, sin que nadie se lo hubiese pedido. Levantó las manos e interpretó un par de comillas con los dedos, sobreactuó—. La protagonista pierde la memoria en lo más interesante de la serie _—¿ajá? _Y yo sin palomitas dulces_—._ Pero al final, la mala le tira por las escaleras y ella recupera la memoria con el golpe. Casándose con el otro protagonista de ojos o cejas grandes y cara cuadrada —¿se referirá a la amnesia?—, así qué estate quieta un segundo para que pueda darte mejor —sujetó con fuerza una barra de hierro corroída y soldada que formaba parte de la escalera de incendios. Arrancándola de cuajo, la alzó como un bate de béisbol, con los ojos achinados y una sonrisa en los labios—. Hay que golpear en el sitio exacto. Lo hago por tu bien.

—¡Estate quieto tú —planté una mano entre ambos, el brazo entero. Dándole un empujón muy suave en el pecho—, gatito!

¿Para qué habré preguntado?

—¡Que no soy un gato! Soy una mascota _—"No sería una muy buena si ha acabado viviendo entre la basura"_ —¡Mas-co-ta! ¡Que no te enteras bruja!

Me gritó en el oído con el pelo albino de punta, por… Ya no sé ni cuantas veces lo ha repetido. _Tropecientas mil_, por poner un ejemplo claro y para nada exagerado_. _Me está destrozando el cerebro como una bola de demolición.

—Lo que sea —digo con la boca pequeña. Llevando la mirada a una esquina del callejón—. Mi memoria está perfectamente, es tan sólo qué… No reconozco este lugar de _**Death City **_—nerviosa, observo de un lado a otro moviendo la cabeza, perdiéndome en cada detalle.

Nada. Me sobo los antebrazos como si quisiera rayar queso en ellos, rozándolos una y otra vez con las manos. Los dientes me traquetean. El gato levanta una ceja albina sin comprender del todo mi situación. Me pregunté si de verdad estará entendiendo algo de lo que le digo. Se golpea con la barra de acero sobre el hombro derecho, cierra los ojos y gruñe con la boca sellada.

—Sólo es oscuridad —abre aquellos párpados que guardan esos ojos de gato rojos en menos de un segundo, con la mirada segura. Alza la barra de acero hacia arriba, sube la barbilla, señalando al cielo— y frío. Pasa todas las noches.

"—Vaya, ¡gracias por ser la obviedad personificada! En gato."

**_Idiota._**

—Bueno, tú estás acostumbrado al frío —me defiendo, encarándole. Refunfuñando desde la garganta—. No es justo.

Yo no tengo miedo. No a la penumbra. Pero si a estar perdida. A no saber volver a casa, ni encontrar el camino de vuelta.

—¡No es verdad! —me señaló la nariz con el dedo roñoso y el labio inferior rosado e hinchado. Defecándose en mi existencia—. Pero si quieres volver a casa —levantó los hombros, restándole importancia a mi problema, a mí en general—, sólo tienes que irte.

"Vaya, es listo. **Pista**: ¡sarcasmo!"

—Vale, ¡vale! —asentí con velocidad, harta. Hartísima—. Está bien. Me da vergüenza admitirlo delante de un gato estúpido.

_Me cortó a mitad de frase._

—¡Que no soy un gato, soy una masco-

_Le corté a mitad de frase._

—¡Me da igual lo que seas! —le detengo cortante con el brazo en alto antes de que se le ocurra terminar esa oración, porque si no, lo mataré yo misma con estas manitas—. ¡Me dan igual tus problemas! —Mientras vocifero como una trastornada (que me tiene), el _chico gatito bonito_ se pone firme como una estatua acobardada. Con ese rabo juguetón de punta en blanco saliente—. No sé cómo volver a casa, me duele horrores la pierna y no puedo andar. No tengo dinero para un taxi, ni siquiera para coger el autobús. Y por si fuera poco, ¡le estoy hablando a un chaval que no sabe ni lo que es, cagada de miedo y con un frío —recogí aire para acabar triunfante en un último grito de desesperación—, de mil demonios!

* * *

El gato rompe el silencio, moviendo la cola lánguida y pintoresca de lado a lado, asiente contento, murmurando una frase _ingeniosa_ y _para nada obvia_:

—Estás bastante estresada.

—¡Yo estoy perfectamente calmada! —chillo. Él retrocede un par de pasos con las manos en alto.

Comienzo a transpirar por la boca, al igual que un perro con suerte poseído por la niña del exorcista; trato de calmarme. Cierro los puños con vigor y el chico del rabo vuelve a acercarse a mi vera, no sin antes dejar de sentir el peligro en el aire.

—Sí, es cuestionable —asiente, aún con las palmas hacia arriba como débil protección ante mi ira rabiosa—… ¿Pero sabes lo que hago yo cuándo estoy estresado o triste?

—¿Perseguirte la cola? —me llevo una mano a la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

Estoy dilapidada.

—Sí —repitió, rascándose la cabeza mientras su rabo blanco se movía al compás como un péndulo. Asintió ligeramente con el mentón y levantó el dedo de indicar en alto—... Pero también como.

Por un momento siento que algo se mueve en su cabeza, encima de ella. Achinando los párpados para ver con claridad, no hay nada. Serían imaginaciones mías. Gruño por lo bajo, restregándome las mangas sobre los ojos. _"Rub, rub."_ Me estoy volviendo loca. Trato de conjurar un hechizo para leer su mente, es algo que todavía puedo hacer; me palpo el lóbulo de la oreja. Pero no pasa nada. No oigo absolutamente nada, vacío como un tarro de galletas en una guardería.

Él se mantiene en la misma posición, sin darse cuenta. Con aquella sonrisa tímida. "A lo mejor es que no piensa en nada, _después de todo_." Poco antes de que empiece a preguntar el porqué de mi enmudecimiento, salto como una pantera perdida en la selva, abochornada y frustrada:

—¿Y a mí que me importa? —me tapo los ojos con las manos, dando un suspiro de derrota. Mi cuerpo desciende poco a poco, quedando de cuclillas en el callejón.

Me sonaron las tripas. Hoy no me sale nada a derechas. Ni a izquierdas, simplemente no me sale como la negada que soy. Que no tiene compañero.

—Es un problema intestinal…

Intento escudarme ante el gato, ruborizada a más no poder porque era imposible; totalmente en vano. Daba mucha pena.

—Conozco un sitio donde se come muy bien —murmuró contento con una sonrisa en los labios. Abrí los dedos poco a poco, viendo por sus resquicios, apartando mis manos del rostro. El gato dobló las rodillas, me tendió la mano con mucha dulzura—. Ven, yo te llevo si no puedes. A lo mejor así te acuerdas de cómo volver.

A primera impresión, me retiré hacia atrás como acto reflejo. El cuello encogido y la espalda en un ángulo de ciento treinta grados. El gato ladeó el cogote, meneando la nariz (como una ratilla) y la cola blanquecina ágilmente, en gesto de paz y amistad. Como ese perro con la lengua hacia fuera, que te espera cuando llegas a casa.

—Oh, no. Ni hablar del peluquín. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer ahora? —negué con la cabeza mil y una veces, a pesar de estar famélicamente hambrienta; dándolo por jurado e híper jurado—. No, no, no —dándolo por sentado. Removiendo los brazos de izquierda a derecha con velocidad como abanicos, sin sentido—. No. Y no significa no.

Como si tuviese… vergüenza. "Por la santa bruja, esto es una, _¿cita?" _Se me ruborizaron ligeramente las mejillas, sin que se diese cuenta. "Imposible." No puedes fiarte de los desconocidos así como así. Por muy _peludito_ que parezca su rabo. Trasero.

—¿Prefieres ir andando? —preguntó ladino, haciendo una mueca inquisitiva con el rostro. Moviendo aquella mano divertida, alzada como un puente entre ambos, a punto de unirnos en santa ayuda incondicional: bruja-indigente—. ¿O quedarte aquí sola? Yo me voy, aquí no voy a encontrar nada nuevo y no es bueno estancarse mucho rato en un mismo sitio —lo siguiente lo dijo con una voz serpentina, a juego con aquellos ojos rojos, y tenebrosa a más no poder. Titubeó en la idea de dar media vuelta y abandonarme, o no—. Ahora es cuando salen los perros hambrientos y las ratas de medio metro por los agujeros pequeños.

Abrí los ojos como platos de porcelana, sintiendo una gota de sudor frío recorrerme desde la coronilla al final de la espalda. Asentí sin pensármelo dos veces, recogiendo su fuerte _garra_ con ambas manos. Y un rábano si el gato callejero no era de fiar, mejor que quedarse aquí a que me comieran el trasero y los pantis unos perros sarnosos o unas ratas gigantes, para pillar una enfermedad venérea o acabar hecha comida para animales, en pequeños trocitos de Maka con sabor a bruja despedazada:

—Ya estás caminando —dije con una seguridad un poco temerosa. Me agarré a su cálida espalda sin delicadeza alguna, deslizándome como el bebé chimpancé a su madre mona en la jungla—. ¡Arre gatito!

—¡Que no soy un gato! —gritó, sintiendo el peso extra de mi delgado cuerpo sobre las caderas.

De todas formas, me sujetó las piernas. La malherida, con un cuidado pasmoso de que fuera de porcelana y fuese romperse de un crujido de más.

—Lo sé, eres una mascota —repetí con aires de alta alcurnia, oyendo sus gruñidos amenazadores. Ahora es mi caballo galopante—_. Bla, bla, bla_ —llevé los ojos hasta las cuencas superiores del párpado. Soltó aire por la boca(como el caballo que es), con una gran pesadez y un cansancio latente. El albino recogió mi cartera sin siquiera preguntar que contenía y se la colgó en el hombro. Adiós callejón, como dirían los franceses: _"our voi!"_.

Me colocó con cuidado de un empujón y comenzó a trotar con más velocidad de la que me esperaba, pasando desapercibido entre la gente. Me aferré con los brazos a su cuello, a punto de asfixiarle. Regodeándome entre el calor que emanaba de su bufanda verde y apegando mi pecho en su espalda. Parecía tener prisa. Sujeté mi sombrero sintiendo el golpe del aire frío en la cara.

—¡Arre, arre!

Es como si volviese a ser una niña pequeña que se raspa las rodillas. O tal vez nunca he dejado de serlo.

—¡No hace falta que me pegues patadas! —me gritó con la boca hecha una castaña, sonriendo de forma masoquista. Transpirando, corrió más y más deprisa.

Como si supiese donde estaba cada cosa colocada, cada persona, en cada momento.

* * *

Poco a poco, me deprimo según avanza la carrera. Dejando caer el mentón, escondiendo la mitad de la cara en el hombro del gato.(Mascota)

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó de soslayo. Al estar con la boca pegada a su espalda, dudo en si ha llegado a escucharme o no.

—¿Por qué no hacerlo? —responde, con una voz juguetona.

—No te conozco, ni tú a mí. Es más, si yo fuera tú y tú fueras yo. Te odiarías —asiento para mí misma. Me dirige una mirada, ladeando la cabeza un instante, con una mueca graciosa y la ceja en alto. Me acabo dando cuenta de que lo que he dicho no tiene mucho sentido, pero para mí sí—. Bueno, es complicado.

—No me importa. Mucha gente ni siquiera sabe que existo —alza los hombros con rapidez. Me colocó—. ¿Necesitas ayuda, no? Pues ya está.

Y da el punto por finalizado, dando un resoplido mientras recorre los callejones, dando saltos entre las paredes o se sube por los postes de teléfono asustando a muchos pájaros en el recorrido. Y eso le gusta. Mal día para ponerse falda, intento taparme el culo con la mano y colocármela, pero no sirve de mucho. Espero que a la gente de esta ciudad se sienta honrada por llegar a verlo.

Esto no está pasando. Y sigo sin entender porque me siento tan mal conmigo misma. No es la rodilla lo que me duele, no son mis bragas blancas. No señor, era otra cosa más complicada.

—¿Eh? —le doy varios golpecitos en los hombros y pronuncio con una voz seria y alicaída—. Bájame.

—¿Por qué? —se detiene poco a poco, frenando con las plantas de los pies—. ¿Estás incómoda? No te he tocado nada importante…

Se pregunta en voz baja, creyendo que no le estaba escuchando. Llevándose un dedo al mentón con un ojo más abierto que el otro.

"¿Mis nalgas?"

—¿Cómo? —me cuestiono, poco tiempo, porque encuentro una respuesta: es bobo—. ¡Olvida eso! Puedo ir andando por mí misma, déjame tu hombro y ya está —quiero golpearle en la cabeza, pero me retengo al verle sonreír con picardía. Su rabo me da un golpe suave en la espalda, asustándome y dejándome el vello de punta. Levantando ligeramente los tablones de mi falda—. Sólo bájame. Esto, por favor —me deja con cuidado en el suelo, agachándose poco a poco y soltando el agarre de sus brazos. No quiero hacerle daño, ni serle una carga, ya que me está ayudado, no puedo hacerlo—. Por favor, por favor.

El gato albino parpadeó varias veces, ladeando la cabeza. Por un momento creí que le estaban creciendo unos bigotes largos, finos y blancos en la cara. Pero tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones mías. Finalmente levantó los hombros y mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro sin saber que hacer a continuación, él asintió, cediéndome su ayuda. Pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros y él tendió el suyo tras mi espalda. Agarrándome las costillas.

—Cómo te atrevas a tocar más arriba de la cintura, o más abajo —advertí con una seriedad innata, clavada en mis ojos verdes de bruja pelleja—. Te castro.

"Le corto esa cola. Las dos. Las bolas(del dragón)." Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, él encogido al ser yo más bajita. Y yo a la pata coja por culpa del corte en mi rodilla. La gente por la calle me miraba raro, les resultaría… gracioso.

—Oído cocina —dijo con un tono obediente, erguido como un soldadito junto a su cola blanca. Para luego estropearlo, tapándose la nariz con los dedos—. Y no te lo tomes a mal, pero apestas un poco...

"Mira quien fue a hablar, el que huele a rosas. El que tiene un esmoquin y un reloj de oro sumergible en la muñeca." He visto vertederos con menos roña.

Retiro todo lo dicho anteriormente. Saqué un libro de magia y hechicería de mi cartera, que él lleva colgado al hombro. Y mientras observaba mis acciones con la ceja altiva, le golpeé en la cabeza sin compasión.

—¡Au! —gritamos los dos al unísono.

Se llevó las manos al enorme chichón provocado en su sesera, soltando mi agarre en el acto. Caigo de bruces al suelo, sobándome el trasero. Él intenta no derramar una lágrima inocente pero bien merecida.

—Te lo has ganado —le declaro la guerra con una mirada furtiva, me quitó el polvo de la falda, del abrigo.

Otra vez.

—¿Seguro que no eres boxeadora —pregunta el gato entre dientes, se dispone cerca de mi cuello para darme un bocado—, profesional?

Ya que las manos tapan un bulto sobre su cráneo. Así parecía una señal de tráfico. Me separo.

—No, seguro no —aclaro dándole la espalda. Y tirito sin darme cuenta, maldiciéndome por lo bajo.

Me cruzo de brazos, intentando darme calor a mí misma ente el vaho que suelto a través de los labios. Escucho la respiración del albino detrás de mí. Le dirijo la vista de reojo, escuchando su risilla burlesca. El gato sonríe tímidamente. Frunzo el ceño al verle quitarse su bufanda verde con forma de camaleón, pero después relajo el gesto transformándolo en uno más tierno, con los ojos parpadeantes de brillo, al ver que la está colocando alrededor de mi cuello con cuidado.

* * *

—Pero —me di la vuelta en un respingo, chocando contra su pecho. Me aparté al primer contacto, sujetando los extremos de la bufanda que me proporcionaba cierto calor, levanté la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas escondidas en su pañuelo—, vas a pasar frío. Idiota —eso último era para que quedase bien clara mi autoridad.

Él negaba con la cabeza lentamente, juntando ambos labios.

—Yo nunca paso frío —alzó los hombros, encogiéndose en sí mismo con una cara sincera—. Pero ten cuidado y no me la ensucies, bruja —levantó la mano. Su dedo de indicar apenas rozaba la punta de mi nariz. Aquel que yo seguía con la mirada mientras él hablaba meloso—, es mi segundo bien más preciado en todo el mundo.

—¿Segundo? ¿Y el primero cuál es? ¿Una lata de sardinas en escabeche? —pregunto con sorna entre mis labios finos y rosados. De brazos cruzados, de vuelta a la defensiva. Pero el gato no me hace ni el más mínimo caso.

De repente, se encuentra ojo avizor ahí parado. Atento, eleva la cabeza erguida con rectitud, y los ojos rojos abiertos de nuevo, como los de un súper-depredador. Escuchando, esperando. Comienza a andar en círculos lentamente, dando vueltas. Le quitas la vista un segundo y cambia totalmente irreconocible.

—_Sh…_

Me pide silencio, manteniendo esa tensión de loco. Los oídos bien abiertos.

—Eh, a mí tú no me mandas callar —levanté una ceja rubia, observándole con atención. "¿Es un ritual de apareamiento? Espero que no, no querrá tener otro chichón en la cabeza, no puede ser tan estúpido como Black Star el brujo."

El gato repitió el mismo acto, nervioso, con los dedos de las manos extendidas. Con la cola inmóvil. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Chocando su espalda contra la mía. Clavándome esos omoplatos huesudos.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué haces?

Sin dejarme terminar, me agarra con fuerza de la mano, de la muñeca y echamos a correr en dirección contraria.

—¡Un atajo!

—¡Oye! —chillé, sujetando mi sombrero con la otra mano. Tratando de pedir explicaciones mientras chocamos o esquivamos a algunos transeúntes, varios coches en marcha, tres bicicletas y violamos algún que otro semáforo en rojo para peatones—. ¡Suéltame, para ya!

Nadie parece sentir la presencia del gato. Sólo me ven a mí, sólo me gritan o me echan la culpa a mí. Tragándome el marrón y muchos pitidos, por ser la chica rubia vestida de negro que corretea sola como una desquiciada por la ciudad con el brazo en alto por arte de pura magia _potagia_:

"—**¡Eh, ten más cuidado lunática!**"

"—**¡Niña, ¿estás loca?!**"

"—**¡Puta chiflada!**"

Algunos insultos más fuertes prefiero callármelos y no recordarlos, para no herir más sentimientos, propios o ajenos. Y dejar de pedir perdón a todo el mundo.

Siento el dolor punzante en mi pierna, pero me lo trago para adentro. Siento que mi mano va a deslizarse entre su guante. Reprimo un aullido de puro sufrimiento. Y sigo corriendo a ninguna parte, porque sé que si me suelto me caeré al suelo de bruces, me quemaré. En el hipotético caso de que el gato sea capaz de soltar su increíble y feroz agarre.

"—_**No seas una niñata, Maka.**" _Rememoraba, mal momento para evocar cosas terribles.

El albino recae en mí, como si tuviese un sexto sentido gatuno. Me mira rápidamente de reojo. Escucho sus jadeos por la boca, acompasada en cierto modo. Sus piernas detienen un poco el ritmo, pero su agarre se vuelve más posesivo. Llegando al punto en el que es capaz de tirar de mí como un yoyó. Alzándome, me recoge en la caída. Cargándome como una princesa inútil. "Soy consciente de que esto es lo más cercano a una boda que voy a tener jamás." Él entendería a su razón de ser, (porque pensar poco) de que así yo iría mucho mejor. Y más cómoda.

Encima, tendría que "_darle las gracias_."

—¡Voy a matarte por esto! —le chillo en el oído alto y claro con los ojos cerrados, roja de la vergüenza.

Quiero dejarle sordo, como una tapia. Para que hasta el fantasma de _Beethoven_ aparezca y le tenga envidia malsana. Me aferro a su chaqueta para no caerme de entre sus brazos. Y entonces pienso en como destrozarle esta bufanda verde aunque me cueste la vida, _por venganza_.

—¿Por la carrera o por tocarte el culo? —preguntó con regocijo entre exhalación y exhalación.

El muy pillastre me estaba rozando una nalga con la palma de la mano, y espero que fuese sin querer. Se volvió más rápido. Ahora debo flotar en el aire, esto se pone mejor por momentos. Le maté con la mirada y la retiró en el momento exacto, con el miedo en su rostro contento, en los nervios intactos que intentaba mantener.

—¡Por todo! —grito como una energúmena. Pataleando sin cesar, mientras escucho como el gato se ríe de mí con esa estúpida sonrisa.

—¡Pues ponte a la cola! —rió con nerviosismo mostrando unos ojos temerosos escondidos tras una sonrisa.

"—**¡Maldito gato, vuelve aquí rata callejera!**"

"—**¡Voy a hacerme un caldo con tus huesos, ladrón!**"

Escuché a nuestras espaldas con la frente arrugada, un par de voces, de gritos. Sintiendo el olor de los problemas desconocidos, en la punta de la nariz. El torso del chico me impedía la vista. Como si esos aullidos graves se mezclasen con el ladrido de un perro fiero que nos perseguía. ¿De qué estaría huyendo este gato con botas la mar de alegre?

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? —al poco rato me atreví a preguntar. No me disgustaba ser cargada como la realeza mientras no me tocase mis puntos especiales. Mis puntos. Especiales—. Has conseguido que esté más perdida que en el principio. "Enhorabuena, mascota de las narices." —rodé los ojos dando soplidos sarcásticos.

Ese estúpido gato, ni siquiera estaba cansado. No estaba sudando ni una sola gota.

—Ah, no. Perdona por hacerte esperar bruja —el gato se detiene a bote pronto, levantando las comisuras de los labios, me mira. Parado frente a unas pocas escaleras de yeso blanquecino—. Ya hemos llegado.

Levantó la vista al igual que él hace primero, indicándome. Y admiro un enorme letrero de luces rojas, blancas y verdes, pegado en todo el medio de un edificio níveo y lúcido lleno de ventanas con rejillas y macetas llenas de flores de vistosos colores. Como un pequeño jardín de enredaderas entre tanto edificio gris contaminado. Leo las palabras del letrero del local, están en otro idioma. Mi boca entreabierta se esconde bajo el calor de la bufanda verde que el gato me ha prestado.

El restaurante italiano de pasta:

—**La… ¿**_**Bella Notte de BJ**_**?**

Subimos la escalinata, y observé el menú del día dibujado a tiza en una pizarra llena de dibujos. Fotografías plastificadas de platos sin ton ni son colocadas por la entrada. El gato asintió, recuperando el aliento, encogido con las manos en las rodillas, me mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas arrebatadoras. Para después, abrir las puertas blancas del local, de par en par. Haciendo sonar una pequeña campana colocada en lo alto de una de las esquinas… La luz de las lámparas en el techo, me ciegan.

* * *

**Restaurante. **

_La Bella Notte de BJ._

Sin previo aviso, un hombre del tamaño de un mastodonte se acercó raudo y veloz a la recepción para recibirnos, (de ahí, que se llame _recepción_) vestido de camarero. Con un mandil, una pajarita adornando su cuello musculoso y un gorro de cocinero bastante alto sobre su cabeza:

—_Vai, vai_ Soul, ¡mi _bambino_ lindo! —saludaba aquel metre, con una sonrisa bobalicona pegada con celofán sobre ese mentón y mandíbulas salientes. Su voz era grave pero su tono era amable y juguetón—. Que _bello_ verte, _gattino_ mío. ¡_Mi sei _extrañado _tuto_! —le revolvía el pelo blanco y largo, pero lo que se dice largo; al gato. Y éste último se enfurruñaba por ello—. ¡_Molto_ Soul, _molto_! ¿Hoy traes compañía _tuti_? —esos ojos claros y pequeños le brillaron con esplendor al fijar la vista en mí, casi me deslumbra del fulgor que desprendía. Su sombra tapaba dos _Makas_—. Oh, _signorina_…

Aquel hombre fortachón, con largas patillas rubias oscuras y los ojos azules, cogió mi mano grácilmente. Besándola por encima de los nudillos. Como el señor _Adam_s besaba tiernamente a su mujer _Morticia_.

—**Buttataki Joe** —pronunció con una voz melosa como la nata azucarada y una mirada de rompe-corazones que echaba para atrás. El gato nos miraba con la ceja altiva, inverosímil. Las clientas en sus mesas cuchicheaban entre ellas. Yo miraba a todos lados— al _vostro_ _servizio…_

Dio un beso tras otro hasta llegar a la unión del brazo y el ante brazo. Roja como un tomate, me llevé la palma al pecho cuando terminó. Después no tardó un segundo en dirigirse al gato blanco para achucharlo entre sus brazos, dando vueltas exageradas en círculos mal hechos.

"Puede ver al gato. Puede tocar al gato…"

—¡_Buonanotte __**BJ**_! —grita el gato, intentando liberarse de ese abrazo de oso—. ¡Sí, _sóltame _ya! Ella es… _Il mio... amica_ —frunzo las cejas. Se estaba pensando cómo llamarme exactamente. No sé qué, ya que no lo entiendo del todo. Menudo galimatías. Me dedico a saludar al mesero tímidamente. O más bien él me recoge por banda, examinándome. Dándome un abrazo de grandes proporciones. No podía ni siquiera pronunciar palabra, sólo poner muecas acallando mis gritos sordos. El albino sonreía mientras el cocinero me alzaba y me hacía añicos con sus brazos de panadero. Estaba realmente mazado bajo aquella camiseta negra y ajustada—… Vive en un contenedor muy apacible. Se llama —se llevó los dedos a la boca. Su lengua chocaba contra sus muelas al rato que intentaba averiguar algo que nunca había preguntado—… Por cierto Bruja, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soul, _insultare_ "bruja" _tua_ _sposa _—le cortó el hombre con complejo de oso padre frunció el ceño, tirándole del rabo al_ gatito. _Produciendo el efecto rápido conocido cómo: maullido inexacto—, no conseguirás que _il vostro_ relación _sopportare_.

—¿Rela-qué?

El albino ladeó la cabeza. Herido, le rebato su rabo al dueño con una lágrima falsa a punto de escapar de uno de sus ojos. Achinó los ojos sin comprender. Era el único que a pesar de saber dónde estaba, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. O bueno, ya éramos dos. Su cola se rizaba por él, adhiriéndose a su cuerpo, enrollándose en su pierna como un muelle. Se sonrojó por un instante al mirarme de reojo en un parpadeo, por segunda vez.

—Estoy escuchándoos, y nuestra relación no es lo que se dice perecedera —di una pausa de brazos cruzados, para lamerme los labios resecos. Entre dientes, silenciando un chillido—. Porque no existe.

—Ah —Acaba de darse cuenta el albino—. Se hace la estrecha. Para llamar la atención —Acaba de cagarla el señor _media-sonrisitas_.

Directamente. Le pise la cola al gato. Con las botas. El albino dio un respingo de dolor. Recogiendo la punta dañada de su cola blanquecina con las manos, su mueca de angustia me pareció de lo más satisfactoria. Me enseñó los colmillos y arañó el aire, mientras le recibía con una sonrisa placentera, cruzándome de brazos a su derecha.

—Bueno, bueno —el camarero fortachón le quita importancia a mi intento de homicidio—. Ahora no tengo mesas libres, pero si esperáis un rato se vaciará alguna en un santiamén.

¿A dónde ha ido su extraño y cultural acento isleño? De qué va este hombre espachurra seres… Si es amigo del gato, tiene que ser otro tío raro por narices.

—No quiero quitarte ninguna mesa, no te preocupes por mí ni por la bruja. Ponme lo de siempre en el _sitio_ de siempre.

—No eres ninguna molestia, _bambino mío_ —le dedico unos ojos verdes azulados llenos de ternura a su gato, posando la mano en su hombro. El poseedor del rabo se quedó mirándola embobado nada más tocarle—_… _Pero si así lo _desideri_, la bella _ragazza_ y tú esperad en la terraza —al segundo desvió la mirada a mi persona, a mi bufanda robada para ser precisos, plasmando una fila de dientes bien alineados a la vista. _Mi piace el tuo capello _—murmuró el metre lleno de anabolizantes, raspando con los dedos la punta de mi gorro de bruja_._

—¿Eh? —fruncí el ceño de pelos rubios.

No sabía que me había dicho, ni una sola palabra, pero, "su madre por si acaso."

—Le gusta tu sombrero —me aclara el gato, asintiendo.

El gato sabe más idiomas que yo. Iba a tener que ponerme a punto con los estudios.

—Ah, guay _—"A mí el suyo no…"_ Intenté sonreír de forma desastrosa, a pesar de que aquel hombre amable me devolvía la sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

Tras ese incidente el tal BJ desaparece al momento, yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo pone pies en polvorosa. Supongo que para dejarnos solos cuanto antes posible. Lo supongo porque antes de entrar por la puerta plegable (con un estilo interracial de bar de _Cowboys_ que no logro entender del todo) de lo que parecía ser la cocina del restaurante. El camarero o el cocinero de dos metros diez le dio un último vistazo al gato, enseñándole el signo de _**"Okey" **_con el pulgar en alto. Mostrándole su más sincero gesto de amistad. El albino seguía sin entender la misa a la media y levanta una ceja blanquecina, ladeando el cuello se rasca la oreja.

—A todo esto —rodé los ojos con desespero, soltando un suspiro de fracaso por no llevarme la mano a la frente—. Me llamo Maka. Maka Albarn. Y soy una bruja de alto standing para ti, gato —corrijo antes de que le dé tiempo a ponerse quisquilloso, que estaba a punto. Le faltaba el pelo de un mono—. Mascota, mascota. No empieces.

—Sí —echó la cabeza hacia atrás con sorna—, una bruja de alto standing en basureros.

—Fue un accidente que acabará allí. ¿Entendido? —respondí amenazante, en un tono de sicario asesino frustrado que crecía en mi interior, al recordar la cara maquillada como un _Dorito_, de las hermanas Thompson—. Te voy a arrancar la cola de cuajo cuando no estés mirando.

—Yo soy Soul.

Y ya me estaba ignorando. Otra vez.

Tras una breve pausa comenzó a caminar sin previo aviso, y al no decirme nada conjeturé que debía seguirle hasta la supuesta "terraza." Con el gato tenía que suponer demasiado todo el rato. Tal vez sean como aquella película _"Sweeney Todd", _en el que la mujer del barbero de los horrores se forra vendiendo en su restaurante la carne de los tipos que su novio arrebata la vida, cortándoles el cuello en su barbería de los horrores. (Se habían trabajado el título…)

_Será mejor que no suponga tanto…_

Echo un último vistazo hacia atrás por un instante. A todos lados. Y continuo siguiendo al gato por unas escaleras de hierro adornadas al segundo piso, lleno de mesas y sillones. El papel de las paredes del interior es de colores cálidos. Él sube los escalones con la cola blanca moviéndose de lado a lado. Parece no jactarse de mi esplendorosa presencia. Hasta el momento en el que me choqué contra su espalda por sorpresa.

Se ha detenido de golpe.

* * *

Me sobo la nariz con ambas manos, con la cara hecha un cristo. El gato abre una puerta de rejas blancas conduciéndonos a un patio trasero lleno de luces y velas perfumadas (sospecho que recientemente encendidas), dejando a la vista, a una buena vista, gran parte de la mágica ciudad nocturna de _Death City_.

—Ya lo sé, _Soul_ —dije finalmente cuando éste cerró la puerta, lo dije con rin tintín. Para molestarle en toda regla. Pronunciándolo de forma snob, siento un poco del soplar del viento frío en mi nariz enrojecida. Por fortuna, mi cuello está a salvo de todo mal—. Lo ha dicho el tal Joe —incluso lo sabía de antes—. Y además lo dice tu placa —señalé su cuello, aquel colgante de metal. Si mi nula miopía de leer hasta las tantas no me fallaba, es lo que vi—. Creo…

Me llevé los dedos que forman una pistola en la mano, al mentón. Y él dejó mi cartera a un lado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué más pone? —preguntó con curiosidad inminente mientras se sentaba como un indio, con cuidado de no aplastarse el rabo viviente con el trasero; sobre un par de mantas gruesas. Retirando un par de cojines de texturas rojas y amarillas del gran montón que había en el suelo, debidamente colocados—. ¿Sólo mi nombre?

Le imité. Pensaba que aquellas mantas serían calentitas, acerté. El gato me tapaba con ellas, advirtiéndome sobre algo a lo que no estaba prestando atención. Y las paredes tapaban gran parte del frío de la noche. No se escuchaba el ruido de la calle, del tráfico. Tan sólo el bisbiseo de las hojas de los árboles al ser movidos por el viento, algún que otro grillo saltando entre botes llenos de luciérnagas. "¿Qué es este sitio?"

¿Cuándo se ha hecho tan de noche? "Debería estar en casa soportando a Blair." Me hago un pequeño ovillo con las mantas, haciéndome sitio con el movimiento suntuoso de mi pandero, hasta que me quedo a gusto. "Que se espere."

—¿Cómo que qué más pone? —replico. Debería empezar a apuntar las tonterías que dice para escribirlas en un libro, me forraría—. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Sí, pero yo no sé leer —dijo dubitativo, en voz baja, tapándose la boca con el filo de unos edredones, mientras se abrazaba ellos. Contando de un atisbo una a una las baldosas que había colocadas en el suelo.

—Oh —farfullé tiesa como una estatua de bronce. Sentí mucho frío de repente a pesar de estar en cubierto, erizándome la piel—… Vaya. Perdona, tenía que haberlo supuesto.

—¿El qué? —no lo preguntó con malicia, pero sí con cierta molestia subidita en su ceja izquierda.

—Que eres un —**IGNORANTE ESTÚPIDO**. Recapacito y trago saliva, jugando con mis dedos. Asiento varias veces, juntando ambos labios a presión mientras me observa con esos ojos rojos, grandes, como si fuese a devorarme en cualquier instante. Desde luego no debería herir más sus sentimientos—... Un gato, mascota… Muy… Lindo.

Lo he intentado.

—Gracias.

(Acerté.) Levanté el dedo índice delante de su cara, se sobresaltó. Pero después, al moverlo de lado a lado, lo siguió con la mirada rojiza con total atención. Me detuve para echarme a reír, con los brazos rodeándome la tripa encogida. Mi _vasallo _inclinó la cabeza sin adivinar mis actos. Giré el rostro para observar su cara, señalándole.

—Ahora es cuando dices, "sí, tú también" —más un alago esplendoroso dirigido a mi suntuosa belleza.

Esperé.

—No. No creo.

Con total sinceridad. Quizá no quería sonar insultante, pero lo conseguía con magníficos resultados.

—Tic, tac. Tic, tac.

—¿Qué haces?

—Contar el tiempo que le queda a tu cola, ¡para dejar de estar pegada a tu trasero!

—Eres rara —aterrado, recogió su rabo con gran rapidez, atrayéndolo a sus manos, enrollándola. Como el que recoge una cuerda de un barco enganchada al bolardo del puerto, guardándola como su mayor tesoro—. Estás obsesionada y no paras de violar mi espacio íntimo —y después me punteó con ella en la mano, con el puño.

No era como si demostrase enfado con aquella cara de tío duro chistosa, no sabría describir sus acciones por el momento, no todas. Ni sabía en qué estaba pensando. No tener poderes es un rollo tan largo como el papel del váter de doble capa.

—¿De dónde has salido tú exactamente? ¿De la asociación inventada: "_Gatos Insoportables Con Licenciatura en Lexicología Abandonados Por un Futuro Mejor_"?

Aspiré por la boca, a punto de morir de asfixia. Atacante. (Espero que no exista de verdad.) Soul ignoraba por completo mis embestidas, se mantenía empedernido en la misma idea principal de todo esto:

—¡Que no soy un gato, soy una mascota! —saltó furioso con los ojos como platos, los brazos extendidos. Poco le faltaba para llegar a escupir mientras chillaba tenso como una regla. Ahora sí parecía un gato loco de verdad—. ¡Y no estoy abandonado! Y que lo sepas, ¡también hablas raro!

—¡Cierra el pico, o la boca, o el morro! —_de verdad, no lo sabía._ Ambos apretamos la mandíbula y los puños a más no poder—. O lo que sea, _mascotita._

Apegando una frente a la otra. Un rayo fulminante cruzaba nuestras miradas con rabia contenida. Un rayo que se disipó por culpa o buena intención de BJ, el cocinero _espachurrador_ de personas y gatos bobos:

—¡_Voila_! —se interpuso entre ambos con la sonrisa puesta en los labios, y en el brazo cargaba con una caja de cartón cuadrada y plana con el anagrama y las iniciales de su restaurante. La abrió por uno de los extremos con cuidado y puedo jurar por la bruja más pelleja que esa pizza de queso que había en su interior, olía a gloria bendita— ¡Aquí tenéis, que aproveche _tortolitos_!

Éste sí que se iba a ganar una torta como siguiese con el juego de los enamorados. Esperaba que no se le ocurriese volver a mencionarlo. Esta bruja ya echaba fuego oscuro por la boca. Mientras que Soul, no tardó en aceptar la caja con el sagrado contenido en su interior. El cocinero le revolvió el cabello blanco con la mano y el gato tonto meneó el rabo contento, a modo de agradecimiento extremo. Después BJ desapareció por la puerta de rejilla en un chirrido y un suave portazo, dejándonos solos otra vez.

* * *

_Solos otra vez._

Para matarnos. O eso pensaba yo, porque parecía que a Soul el gato ya se le había olvidado la disputa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rompió la tapa de la caja en pequeños rectángulos. Y en uno de ellos, me sirvió un trozo de pizza ya cortada. Esperando con los ojos rojos bien abiertos a que lo aceptara.

Mis tripas me delataban, sonando como si mi estómago quisiese salir por mi boca y aceptarlo con sus manitas imaginarias, aullando con misericordia zombi: _"Comida…" _Así que asentí abochornada al _joven galán_, abriendo ambas palmas en señal de paz, y en señal de: "¡dame la pizza ya!"

El gato Soul comía muy despacio, bocado a bocado. Como si lo saboreara. Con esa lengua lánguida. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaría sin comer. (Se abre la apuesta. Yo pongo tres días.) Acostumbrada a ver engullir como los patos a Black Star, este gato era lo contrario, como su némesis. Por lo que comíamos en silencio, no sé en qué punto nos juntamos tanto que nuestros traseros y hombros ya estaban pegados con cinta aislante. Recelaba que era un acto reflejo del cuerpo al ansiar el calor de otro por el frío, así que tampoco me molestó, y lo agradecía. Relajarme por diez minutos no me venía mal. Cuando me estreso no soy yo misma, soy una parte de mí misma que no me cae bien.

La cena no estuvo mal, y la pizza estaba de muerte. Black Star siempre solía decir que cuanto más se estire el queso mejor está hecho. Me hubiese gustado pedir otra, pero no quería aprovecharme de la invitación que me habían ofrecido. Y lo más importante, no tenía un chavo de dinero. Me aguanté hasta que llegados a cierto punto, en el que ya sólo quedaba el último trozo, el más sabroso. Y el que más se disfruta, el mejor. Nuestras manos se encontraron sobre la caja, queriendo adueñarse de esa pieza de queso. El pelo blanco se le crispó de pronto.

—**Puedes comértelo tú** —dije con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo un acto de buena voluntad y para nada forzado hacia mi queridísimo anfitrión gatuno.

"_Traducción de miradas(según Maka Albarn)_: quita tus sucias manos malolientes de mi porción."

—**Ya no lo quiero** —sonrió él, murmurando con una voz dulce llena de caballerosidad hacia su queridísima comensal. Nuestras caras sonreían pero nuestros ojos no, todo lo contrario: odio puro—. **Para ti.**

"_Traducción de miradas_: Ni hablar. Dámelo, suéltalo. Eres la que más ha comido de los dos, ¡lo he visto, lo he contado!"

—**Yo tampoco.**

"_Traducción de miradas_: me he comido casi media, igual que tú. Serás tiquismiquis. Estás más ciego que un rompetechos, ojos rojos. No seas sexista y aparta gato, ¡soy una chica!"

—**Pues nada.**

"_Traducción de miradas_: te has comido una de más. ¡Confiesa bruja! No vas a parar hasta que te pongas hasta las cejas, ¡como una vaca de grande! Me trae sin cuidado lo que seas o dejes de ser, ¡tengo hambre!"

—**Pues eso.**

"_Traducción de miradas_: ¡Calla cerdo! Seguro que comes cosas así casi todos los días, ¡egoísta! ¿No sabes lo difícil que es para una chica de hoy en día mantener la línea sin ser tentada? Es todo culpa tuya. ¡Dame mi capricho!"

Imitándonos sin querer, hincamos los codos en las rodillas, observando las luces de la ciudad como estúpidos. Intentando evitar a toda costa, vernos siquiera de reojo, pero caímos en la tentación de hacerlo achinando la mirada como gánsteres. Además, mirábamos hacia abajo repetidas veces. Ese trocito de pizza no podía quedarse sin ser comido. Nos lo estaba pidiendo con aquella cara triste que Soul decía que tenía hecha a base de "ojos de _pepperoni_ y aceitunas negras en una triste sonrisa", lo prometo. El queso derretido eran sus lágrimas traviesas.

_Estaba hecho con una función, y negarte a comértelo era negarle su razón de existir. _Acabamos partiéndolo por la mitad, cada uno tirando de un extremo de la masa. Al final salió una forma extraña en la que yo me quedaba el trozo más pequeño, se lo tiré a la cara con _dulzura _bajo la hermosa luz de las velas perfumadas, enfrascadas sobre botellas verdes vidriosas de vino tinto.

—Y dime, fuera de tonterías, mascotas y no sé qué más —abrí una de los refrescos que BJ había dejado a nuestras espaldas sin que me diese cuenta. Retiré la anilla de la lata y pegué un sorbo sin saber lo que era. Me gustaba, sabía a cereza. Señalé a Soul con el dedo meñique mientras sujetaba la lata con esa mano—. ¿Qué hace un gato tan bonito como tú en la calle? —se sonrojó como un tomate maduro, estirando un trozo de queso fundido de su pequeño último trozo de pizza con los labios. Aun así se lo estaba comiendo, un aplauso— ¿Dónde está tu brujo, _compañero_?

Ladeó la cabeza por un instante, nos retamos por mantener la mirada. Y como si nada, alzó los hombros en un suspiro. Siguió comiendo tan campante y amaestrado. Terminó.

—Hueles a gato —insistí, a punto de rendirme con este chico, acallando un grito de impotencia, queriendo pegarle un mordisco en el cuello. Era una sensación que ambos teníamos, mutua—. Pero también hueles a _compañero_ —lo sé. No me estoy equivocando. Es un _compañero_. A pesar de que su esencia simula el estar nadando en una piscina de su basura día y noche, su olor natural es inconfundible. Soy una bruja, sé de lo que hablo. Sé de olores. Mi mejor amiga es una _perra_, en el buen sentido. Aunque no lo tenga—… ¿No tienes dueño o qué, gato callejero?

—Com… ¿pañero? —le daba un repentino tic en el ojo. Ni siquiera sabía pronunciarlo seguido. Alzó los hombros, resguardando el cuello entre los hombros. Negó hasta la saciedad—. No sé qué es eso, ¿vale? Que pesada con lo mismo. No, no tengo dueño —murmuró enfadado con la boca pequeña. Llevó la mirada dolida y compungida al suelo con depresión. Cogió la caja de la pizza y se puso a romperla en trocitos pequeños, y cuando se aburrió, acabó escondiendo el mentón en los brazos cruzados. _Lo que me faltaba_—, ¿qué más da?

Es una mierda. Pero no es el momento indicado para preocuparse por sus sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? —Se quedaba pasmado, con la boca entre abierta. Esperando a que siguiera hablándole—. En serio Soul, eres un gato —caso— perdido. ¿Cómo has sabido entonces que yo soy una bruja a primera vista, eh? —pronuncié, si mal recuerdo, así fue.

El vaho no salía de nuestros labios, en aquella terraza hacia más calor del que me esperaba. (Nada.)

—Tienes pinta de bruja mala. Ese sombrero feo. Era obvio, no lo sé —se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Dirigiéndome la mirada de cuando en cuando, con timidez—. También me pareces un elfo…

—¿Disculpa? —le estiré las mejillas sin pudor con la cara cubierta por un manto de ira, oyendo sus míseros quejidos de gato con sabor a queso parmesano. Me detuve cuando creí tener suficiente, limpiándome las manos. Se llevó las suyas a la zona herida, insultándome gratamente por ser una: "bruta abusiva y maltratadora de tobillos rollizos". Me aclaré la garganta, ignorando eso último para que no acabara en una ambulancia, de una patada al hospital. Removí el líquido de la lata que sujetaba con la mano—. Eso no basta hombre. Se llama _**intuición**__._ Un _compañero_ siempre sabe por su _intuición_, si hay una bruja cerca —me bebí el último trago de un sorbo—. ¿Lo pillas?

—No —movió la cabeza en rotundo con los ojos cerrados, los morros juntos y manchados—. Parece difícil.

Preparé el puño para darle un capón, por cafre, mientras estaba desprevenido, pero fue entonces cuando el extraño camarero de barbas italianas llegó de un portazo a la terraza, sorprendiéndonos con un acordeón entre las manos del tamaño del culo de la señorita _**Mjolnir**_. Y algo así sólo puede producir un sonido y un sentimiento único cuando empiezas a tocarlo: **catastrófico.**

—"_Oh, para soñar__. __Que esta notte es sin par.__¡Oh, qué bella, bella notte!"_

Cantaba contento al son de esa música del leviatán. Pensaría que ayudaba a crear un ambiente romántico, creería que de ese modo ayudaría al gato a conquistarme con sus bellas palabras desentonadas, pero a este paso lo único que provocaría sería un funeral por partida doble. (Aunque a Soul con guardarle en una cajita y dejarlo en el jardín de su ex novia odiosa, valdría.) Irritada, musité entre dientes mil y un hechizos mortales (o al menos una decena de ellos), hacia su persona, con acordeón de cuero a juego. El gato y yo nos tapábamos los oídos del otro:

—"_Para gozar, que esta notte es ideal.__¡Oh, qué bella, bella notte!"_—vociferaba a coro uno de los secuaces del forzudo cocinero, acompañando la serenata tocaba las hebras de un laúd desafinado. Si uno era una tortura, los dos juntos son todo el infierno.

"_Si el diablo de verdad existe, viste un gorro alto y blanco de cocinero."_

_Ni Prada, ni nada._

—¿Pero qué demonio maligno les ha poseído? —chillé en los tímpano de Soul, a punto de que me estallase la cabeza—. ¡Diles que paren!

—¡No se puede! —respondió imitándome. Rojo como un tomate de la huerta, se arañaba las orejas como si quisiese arrancárselas de cuajo—. ¡Una vez empiezan, ya no saben cómo parar! ¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza!

En otro momento me hubiese divertido verle en una situación como ésta. Pero no ahora, no cuando la agredida también soy yo.

—¡Oh no! —abrí los ojos con desmesura.

A pesar de todo, esa canción me recordaba a algo que no lograba recordar en ese momento. Que te perforen los tímpanos no da mucho a la imaginación, no es divertido. El gobierno debería prohibir este tipo de maltrato. Esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. (Véase, _nivel de_ _intolerabilidad cargante morena_: _**Kid. El Principito del Shibusen**_.)

—¿A dónde va _tutto_? ¡_Ora_ viene la _migliore_ parte! —imploró y exclamó el italiano. Viéndonos a ambos poner pies en polvorosa como un condenado a muerte, escapando del garrote vil. Removiendo las mantas y los cojines—. Ay, mi _piccolo bambino_. Crecen tan _veloce_…

De nuevo, el italiano BJ y su compinche, que tiene todo villano que se precie, se hacían su propia idea de la relación amorosa inexistente que teníamos Soul y yo.

—¡Qué no es eso! —grité a lo lejos bien alto para que me oyeran, aunque no sirviese para nada. Me arrancaba el pelo a mechones de impotencia, de cuajo por la raíz. Estaba a punto de romper mi sombrero picudo—. ¡_Ciao, bellos_!

—_Tornare presto signiorina. Tornare presto_ —saludaban ambos con el gorro en la mano, a modo de pañuelo, con el que también se secaban los mocos y las lágrimas de cocodrilo… Siguieron tocando el maldito acordeón, no cesaron hasta que desaparecimos como unos fantasmas.

Huimos por la empapada escalera de incendios. El gato se lanza al vacío a través de las barandillas del edificio, cayendo al suelo a cuatro patas. Me asombra mientras observo la escena sujeta a la escalinata. Se levanta, no se ha hecho un solo rasguño.

Se coloca bajo la escalera de escape, con los brazos abiertos. Esperándome con la misma maldita sonrisa en los labios. Una pequeña risa se me escapa en forma de soplido.

* * *

_**Espacio Beru*:**_

**No sé si os habrá quedado claro, así que lo voy a volver a repetir, por si las moscas: **_**Soul es una mascota. ¡Mascota! Mas-co-ta. (Como no la dicho mucho el pobre, por si había alguien despistado.) **__Lololololo…_

Este capítulo me ha costado lo suyo, (Y eso que he decidido quitarle un buen trozo, (Gran trozo) porque si no, no acabaríais de leer nunca y tampoco voy a fastidiaros a vosotros. Además os iba a dejar mucho en la inopia y no era plan. Luego he visto que aun así seguía dejando en la inopia, pero sois fuertes. ¡_**SOBREVIVIRÉIS**_!) las presentaciones son un coñazo, aunque en el siguiente ya me siento mucho más a gusto y creo que la vamos a liar bastante. (Risa del mal a lo _**Mandark,**_ en la lejanía.)

En cuanto al maravilloso (oso, oso) italiano de **BJ** (Buttataki Joe) y **Soul**… Ha sido una mezcla extraña, entre castellano raro, _italo-chapurrini_ y argentino desasentado que… (¿Qué ha pasao'? Bell, tú antes eras normal… AJAJAJAJA No.) Eso. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie. "Og quiero mushu/mulán." (Aprender idiomas es de sabios. O de sabrosos.) ¡Sabrosón! (Ahora en serio, si esto llega a leerlo un italiano: perdón.)

* * *

"_**¡Aunque parezca mentira, me pongo colorao' cuando me miras!"(En serio, para ya. Deja de leer, ya. Ahora. Venga, venga. No me obligues a sacar la escopeta de perdigones… ¡Lloraré! ¡Lloraré las penas! (¿Si no?) ¡Tengo Ask (Twitter, Tumblr y una cara bonita-boni) y soy peligrosa! Peligrosamente indecente.) **_**Y bueno guapos**_**, hasta aquí hemos llegao'. Si queréis siguiente capítulo. (#YaTuSabehMiChico) **_**Un review se agradece, con creces. Y sin ellas, gracias por leer a todos**_**. (Fav, Follow, nunca algo empezado con F dio tanto placer…. No, espera.) **_Ojalá no destrocen en demasía el estilo de **Soul Eater** con Soul **Eater Not(AKA MOE)**. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ HACER ESO (que está bien, pero...) Y NO HACER SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ORIGINAL?! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? (Ejem.) Mal rayo te parta Ohkubo(¡DINKLEBEEERG!), en serio, un dedo anular te has ganado en todo el ojo. (Doble ejem.) "¡Mardisión gitana!"

* * *

_**Para (muy) próxima actualización venidera, pulse review. **_

_**Para todo lo demás, póngase "bisco" (O póngase bizco y deje un review, sería interesante, ya te digo.) y aténgase a las consecuencias nefastas de que el no hacerlo contribuye a la muerte de gatitos inocentes y el propio fic. (Bell Star. **_Trabajando por un mundo donde haya libertad para los gatitos._** CACHÍN.) Que la vida os traiga un buen Abril zenzuá con Z y con pizza, mucha pizza. (La pizza es importante. (Y siempre lo será.)) Bell os desea feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo… (¿Qué? ¿Qué? "¿Hanuka?" "¿Matata?" Oh, oh… Mierda.) ¡Hasta pronto!**_

_**Alpargatas, para todos.**_


End file.
